Un amour rejeté
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Edward Cullen vient annoncer aux Quileutes que son clan revient à Forks... mais il tombe sur une personne imprévue.
1. Première rencontre

Titre : Un amour rejeté

Couple : Edward - Jacob

Disclaimer : les persos sont à Stéphanie Meyer, je change juste l'histoire de base.

Rating : M (qui vaux justement en particulier pour ce premier chapitre ^^)

Résumé : Edward Cullen vient annoncer aux Quileutes que son clan revient à Forks... mais il tombe sur une personne imprévue.

Notes : Je modifie un peu l'âge de Jacob vu que, pour moi, 13 ans c'est un peu trop jeune. Donc il aura 15 ans.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

Il était allongé sur son lit, ventre contre le matelas et main agrippés à l'oreiller. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il s'était endormis dans sa petite maison occupé par sa seule présence. Il devait être 4h du matin quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenant, probablement, de devant chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils et leva instinctivement ses yeux, encore embrumé de sommeil, vers la source du bruit venant de l'autre côté des murs.

Il se leva péniblement de son amie si confortable qu'était le lit pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. C'est traînant des pieds et se frottant doucement les yeux qu'il traversa le petit couloir qui le séparer de la «grande» salle où se trouvait également la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce plongé dans le noir, essayant de distinguer quelque chose à l'aide de ses yeux ou oreilles. Il ne repéra absolument rien mais s'était sentit soudain mal à l'aise, quelque chose clochait.

Il se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Poussant la porte il avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour vérifier les alentours, mais il n'y avait rien. Se frottant le front il se retourna et rentra à l'intérieur, son instinct n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de le tromper. Il allait partir en direction de sa chambre, toujours tourmenté par se malaise des plus inhabituels, quand une voix provenant de derrière lui le stoppa nette.

-Bonjour Quileute.

Il sursauta violemment et ouvrit de grand yeux. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements il porta une main à son cœur, qui s'était accéléré comme jamais, tout en se tournant brusquement vers l'inconnue qui avait parlé d'une voix basse et neutre.

Parfaitement réveiller par la peur qu'avait déclenché en lui l'étranger, le jeune homme put clairement distinguer l'invité surprise. Il était incroyablement beau mais surtout très impressionnant. Sa carrure, sa façon de se tenir, son visage impassible rendait sa présence écrasante.

Cependant le jeune indien n'était pas le genre à se démonter, il avait le courage dans le sang... ou plutôt c'était une véritable tête brûlé.

-Qui t'es toi, demanda-t-il une colère menaçante dans la voix.

Tout en montrant de part son attitude la méfiance qu'il éprouvait, espérant ainsi faire comprendre à l'invité surprise qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, il fixa d'un regard dur emplie de courage et de force les yeux noir du bel inconnue.

- «Hum intéressant» Je me nommes Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Et tu es ?

-Cullen ? répéta surpris l'indien. Comme dans la légende ?

-Il y a de forte chance en effet, approuva Edward en fermant délicatement ses yeux. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-J'ai pas à me présenter tu t'es incrusté chez moi j'te signal alors dis moi se que tu fais ici, ordonna méchamment le Quileute.

-Je désire parler avec un Black.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela ne te concerne en rien si tu n'en n'es pas un.

-J'en suis un, je m'appelle Jacob Black.

-Vraiment ? fit Edward en haussant et baissant rapidement ses sourcils. Alors tu es le petit dernier.

-Oui je suis le fils de Billy Black.

-Ne te vexe pas mais je préférerais parler avec un adulte, alors peux tu me dires où est ton père ?

-Hé j'suis suffisamment grand, gronda Jacob. De toute façon mon père n'est pas là.

-Je sais mais tu dois savoir où il est allé non ?

-Non il a dit qu'il partait faire un tour, si il est pas encore rentré c'est qu'il a du trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

-Bien alors, puis-je l'attendre ? demanda poliment et calmement le Cullen.

-Quoi ? Ici ? s'exclama l'indien surpris par une telle demande, à croire que la discussion avec Billy était d'une importance capitale.

-Oui j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui le plus vite possible.

-Mais... c'est que...

-Je peux rester dehors ce n'est pas un problème, commença Edward sentant très nettement la réticence chez le jeune homme, je veux juste que tu me permettes de rester dans les environs.

-Ah... euh non... tu peux rester dans la maison c'est... pas du tout un problème, fit Jacob, hésitant entre faire confiance à l'inviter, qui c'était montrer polie et gentil, et la méfiance qu'il faut éprouver envers toute personne étrangère, surtout qu'il avait débarqué dans sa maison sans prévenir. Et puis son visage était trop inexpressif.

-Désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise, généralement, alors que je ne fais rien pour, les gens réagissent bizarrement en ma compagnie.

- «Ouai tu m'étonne» Ah c'est pas grave j'm'en remettrais... enfin c'est pas que j'sois... c'est juste qu'il est tard et tu m'as un peu surpris alors voilà quoi... mais bon tu peux rester ici et attendre le retour de mon père. T'a qu'à te poser sur le canapé.

-Merci.

-Tu veux quelque chose pour patienter ? Je suppose que tu vas pas dormir.

-Effectivement je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. Que me propose tu pour me distraire ?

-J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui doit t'occuper pas moi.

-Alors je désire rester en ta compagnie.

-... Bof, choisi autre chose.

-Je ne vois rien d'autre, fit Edward, son sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

-Franchement j'ai envie de retrouver mon lit et j'ai pas envie qu'on me tape la causette à 4h du mat'.

-Tu connais les légendes de ta communauté, n'est-ce pas Jacob ? répliqua Edward, ignorant les protestations du jeunes indien.

-Euh... oui et alors ?

-Tu dois savoir se que représente les Cullen alors ?

-Ouai, fit Jacob d'un ton lasse. Mais j'y crois pas moi à ces histoires.

-Tu es du genre à ne croire que se que tu vois ?

-Ouai... et manque de chance pour mes frères j'ai encore jamais vu _un grand méchant vampire_.

-Alors tu ne crois pas que je sois un vampire ?

-Bah non, mais mon père y crois dur comme fer, alors t'a intérêt à faire attention si tu veux pas qu'il te tire une balle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je ne risque absolument rien. Mais... petit Jacob... tu devrais prendre plus au sérieux ces légendes.

Edward, usant de ses capacités, se retrouva, en même pas un battement de cil, en face du jeune indien. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant soudainement la présence de l'étranger très proche de lui. Il tourna brusquement son visage vers le Cullen qui se tenait à sa droite et qui le fixait de haut.

Il allait crier en exigeant des explication, paniqué par ce qui venait de se passer, mais n'en eu pas le temps. Edward le colla au mur, sans trop de brusquerie, et se plaqua contre lui. Il referma sa main gauche sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis et cala sa main droite entre la mâchoire et le cou de l'indien.

Il approcha son visage de la joue du jeune homme avant d'y faire glisser doucement le bout de son nez, humant la saveur de l'humain face à lui. Depuis qu'il avait été suffisamment proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Jacob Black il n'avait cessé d'être attiré par son odeur. Il sortie le bout de sa langue pour goûter la peau bronzé et douce de l'indien. Celui-ci était rester figé, ne comprenant pas tout se qui se passait, mais alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu pied, aidé par la fraicheur qui se dégager du Cullen, il essaya de le repousser et redoubla d'effort quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de très froid contre sa joue.

-Ne cherche pas à me repousser, cela serait inutile.

-Tais-toi, lâche moi !

Edward dirigea sa main vers le menton de l'indien et fit glisser deux doigts sur ses lèvres, essayant ainsi de faire comprendre qu'il ne voulais pas de protestations. Jacob ne pouvait pas résister, le froid l'étourdissait et les prises qui lui étaient imposées étaient bien trop fermes.

-Ton odeur est si enivrante, j'ai envie de te dévorer, j'ai envie de te prendre.

-Qu... quoi ? demanda en total panique Jacob, qui, profitant que la main qui maintenait son menton le lâcha, pour tourner sa tête sur le côté.

-C'est tellement rare pour quelqu'un de ton espèce de sentir si bon, fit Edward en descendant le bout de son nez sur le cou du jeune homme.

- «Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, j'pige rien».

-Je t'ai dit de prendre plus au sérieux vos légendes .... tu dois bien avoir compris, après ce que tu as vu, que je suis un vampire..., commença le _vampire_ en léchant sans restriction le cou de sa victime.

-Lâche moi bordel !

-... et que donc toi, Quileute, tu es un _loup garou_, termina Edward en se redressant face à l'indien, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-....

-Le soucis pour toi mon petit Jacob c'est que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton odeur, fit le Cullen un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réaliser quoique se soit, l'indien se retrouva dans sa chambre. L'arrière de ses genoux heurtèrent le rebord de son lit et Edward le poussa doucement. Jacob atterrit sur son matelas, plissant les yeux sous le choc de la chute. Le vampire en profita pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, un genoux posé sur le lit bloquant ainsi le côté droit du jeune indien et l'autre se positionnant entre les cuisses de ce dernier.

-Te voilà de retour sur ton lit.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui te prend merde ? gueula Jacob en repoussant Edward, ou tout du moins en essayant.

-Il se trouve que ton odeur me rend assez... sauvage on va dire, expliqua le vampire un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Qu... quoi, arrête.

-N'ait pas peur je ne suis pas méchant, surtout que je commence à beaucoup t'apprécier mon petit loup.

-J'suis pas un loup garou, je le serais quand même, proféra Jacob à qui ces histoires de créatures surnaturels faisant autant peur que l'attitude d'Edward.

-Jacob... n'est pas peur, ordonna d'un ton très doux le Cullen.

Edward laissa glisser sa main le long du buste de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à la placer derrière son cou. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'indien et huma son odeur en collant son nez sous son menton. Il remonta doucement et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Jacob ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois de sa vie un dilemme se présentait à lui. Les sensations que lui procurait les doigts, les lèvres, le corps d'Edward, étaient vraiment très loin d'être désagréable, il pensait même commencer à le désirer. Mais il restait un étranger, un gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une quinzaine de minutes et puis il se disait vampire, c'était supposé être rassurant çà ?

Mais le désir monter tellement vite. Pourquoi ? Pfff c'était assez évident quand même, comment pouvait-on lui résister ? Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder. Jacob se lamenta intérieurement, même ses pensées commençaient à le trahir. «Ouai mais y a pas que le physique dans la vie, pourquoi j'arrive pas à résister ? J'le connais même pas merde !».

Edward relâcha Jacob et lui sourit gentiment. Il se promit qu'il lui apprendrait à le connaître... si il en avait la possibilité.

Voir et entendre Jacob autant perturbé par sa personne ne faisait qu'augmenter la chaleur dans son être. Mais son envie avait beau s'accroitre, il garda une cadence douce et lente afin de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme (il l'est assez comme ça).

Il appuya doucement, à l'aide de son genoux bien placé, sur les parties intimes de Jacob. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement et accrocha ses doigts aux draps. Edward commença, toujours avec délicatesse, à défaire les boutons du haut de pyjama de Jacob. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les défaisait, il faisait glisser son nez sur la peau mate du jeune indien, déclenchant ainsi des frissons d'appréciation mais aussi de fraîcheur.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, Edward s'amusa à taquiner Jacob en le chatouillant de ses doigts au niveau de son bas ventre, tout en faisant jouer sa langue sur le nombril.

Jacob se laissait guidé par le vampire, trop subjugué par son touché pour pouvoir résister. Edward, comprenant le ressenti du Quileute, se permit d'accélérer la cadence en appuyant assez soudainement sur l'intimité de l'indien. Ce dernier sursauta et étouffa un gémissement alors que le Cullen travaillait ardemment à vouloir faire réagir son petit loup en appliquant une pression de plus en plus forte.

Il passa très vite la main sous les tissus pour toucher directement le sexe de Jacob. Il le sentit vite durcir et sa bouche, qui était occupé à léchouiller de-ci de-là les parties du corps du jeune indien, se dirigea rapidement vers la source d'un désir bouillonnant. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'intimité du jeune homme tout en taquinant de sa langue le bout du sexe. Les grognements d'insatisfactions de Jacob devenant un peu trop menaçant, Edward passa aux choses sérieuses.

Les mouvements de vas et viens devinrent alors plus rude, plus vif, et beaucoup plus efficace. Jacob ne cessait de gémir, de gémissements grandissant d'intensité et de puissance. Edward sentant la libération proche se décida, à regret, à lâcher le sexe de Jacob, il ne voulait pas que le jeune soit trop épuisé pour sa première expérience. Il resta quelques secondes les yeux fermé au niveau du bassin de l'indien, profitant encore du goût, de l'odeur, de la sensation si particulière qui l'envahissait tout entier.

Il remonta jusqu'à voir la lueur de désir et d'incompréhension dans les yeux de Jacob, collant son visage pâle à la peau mate de l'indien pour ainsi respirer son odeur au maximum. Ses mains remontèrent en même temps le long des côtes du Quileute, déclenchant des frissons.

Jacob avait du mal à calmer son cœur qui était à la fois désordonné et précipité. Le voir ainsi le rendait encore plus attractif aux yeux d'Edward. Il alla nicher sa tête contre le cou de l'indien, léchant et mordillant la peau qui s'y trouvait, tout en commençant à écarter doucement les jambes du jeune homme sous lui.

Alors qu'il plantait légèrement ses crocs dans la peau, faisant ainsi glisser deux fines traînées de sang, Edward enfonça rapidement un doigts dans l'intimité de Jacob, qui étouffa son gémissement dans les cheveux du vampire. Le Cullen se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait, dégustant allègrement la saveur de Black. Edward bloqua ce dernier en appuyant à l'aide de sa main gauche sur son épaule pour qu'ainsi il n'y ai pas de mouvement brusque (Jacob risquant de se faire mal) quand il fit entrer deux autres doigts.

Il commença à enfoncer plus profondément ses doigts, les faisant bouger à l'intérieur. Jacob gémissait de plus en plus et au bout d'un moment ferma les yeux de douleur et de honte. C'était sa première fois et qu'elle se passe ainsi n'avait jamais été envisagé. Edward se redressa et fit glisser ses mains en direction du bas ventre de l'indien. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et les posa dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le sérieux et le désir qu'il put y lire lui redonnèrent un peu de confiance et le soulagèrent.

Edward porta une de ses mains à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts, tout en continuant à fixer Jacob de son regard si envoutant. Une fois son travail suffisamment bien fait à son goût, il porta sa main à son sexe. Il la fit glisser dessus et une fois fait se pencha en avant, ses deux bras de par et d'autre de Jacob, et pénétra doucement le jeune indien. Ce dernier ouvrit de grand yeux qui devinrent très vite larmoyant. Il s'accrocha aux bras d'Edward qui se trouvaient au niveau de son cou.

Une fois Jacob adapté à la situation, le vampire entrepris de commencer de lents et doux vas et viens. Les gémissements du Quileute s'accélèrent au rythme des coups de hanches de Edward. Ce dernier ne cherchant pas à faire trop de mal à Jacob pour sa première fois se limita à des mouvements ni trop puissant, ni trop rapide.

Son plaisir étant devenu trop intense Jacob éjacula le premier à bout de force, sa semence se répandant entièrement sur son buste. Edward le suivit, se libérant à l'extérieur du corps du jeune homme.

Une fois son souffle à peu près reprit il se pencha sur le haut du corps de Jacob et y lécha toute la semence qui avait un goût dérivé mais tout aussi bon que le sang du Quileute. Le léchage fini il remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de l'indien et déposa un doux baiser, ne voulant pas réveiller le jeune homme qui était à la limites des limbes. Il se recula légèrement pour mieux observer ce visage si plaisant pour ses yeux puis se rapprocha pour enlever, et par la même occasion déguster, une larme qui trainait sous l'œil de Jacob.

Il resta ainsi, au-dessus de lui, le regardant s'abandonner au sommeil. Une fois le jeune homme totalement endormie il le souleva sans difficulté pour le déposer sous la couverture, il la remonta sur son corps qu'il n'oublia pas de regarder au passage, partagé entre le désir et la faim.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage de l'indien, et après avoir mêlé sa main aux cheveux noir de son loup, se colla à son corps et l'entoura de son bras. Il avait toute la nuit pour essayer de se comprendre.

* * *

Alors pas mal ou pas bien ? Ou sublime ? (on peu toujours rêver ^^'').

Désolé d'avoir mis un lemon dès le premier chapitre T.T mais soit c'était ça soit y en aurais pas eu avant au moins le dixième chaps alors... on va dire que j'avais pas trop le choix ^^


	2. Discussion

Titre : Un amour rejeté

Couple : Edward - Jacob

Disclaimer : les persos sont à Stéphanie Meyer, je change juste l'histoire de base.

Rating : M

Résumé : Edward Cullen vient annoncer aux Quileutes que son clan revient à Forks... mais il tombe sur une personne imprévue.

Notes : Je modifie un peu l'âge de Jacob vu que, pour moi, 13 ans c'est un peu trop jeune. Donc il aura 15 ans.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Discussion

Jacob ouvrit doucement ses yeux et s'étira lentement comme un bon grand paresseux... puis décida que son lit était trop confortable pour qu'il le quitte déjà. Il se lova alors tout contre sa couette et enfouit son visage endormie dans son oreiller. Il bougea légèrement et ce mouvement qui le fit entrer en contact avec quelque chose d'extrêmement froid le fit réagir aussitôt.

-Aaaah, fit-il en se relevant soudainement, ses yeux grands ouvert et les cheveux en bataille.

Il rencontra alors le visage parfaitement calme et qui semblait endormie de l'étranger qui l'avait... hum, enfin bref, qui lui avait fait passé une ''drôle'' de soirée on va dire. Jacob porta une main à son torse, reprenant peu à peu son souffle qui s'était accélérer comme un malade lors de sa petite frayeur et s'assit sur son lit, ses yeux toujours rivé sur le visage si blanc et inexpressif de son vis-à-vis.

Son cerveau resta bloqué sur l'image de ce Cullen... de ce soit-disant vampire. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, pénard, décontracté, comme si il était chez lui quoi. Jacob fit la moue, alors d'abord cet étranger lui piquer sa première fois, qui, il se l'avouait difficilement, avait certes été très agréable mais quand même et en plus le lendemain il faisait comme si de rien n'était en restant tranquillement à dormir dans _son_ lit !! Nan mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là !?

Le jeune Quileute fronça les sourcils de contrariété tout en lançant un regard haineux vers Edward. Pfff, il allait le mette dehors lui et ça allait pas trainer. Jacob se rapprocha du vampire et après avoir posé sa main sur son épaule le secoua légèrement.

-Oh lève toi, fit-il d'une voix encore un peu érailler par le sommeil.

Le Cullen ne bougea pas un sourcils, restant dans un sommeil qui ressemblait vaguement à celui étant éternel (en gros la mort). Jacob plissa les yeux. La question était : est-ce qu'il se pait sa tête ou est-ce que c'est un vrai loir !?? L'indien souffla tout en se reposant complètement sur son matelas. Soudain quelque chose l'intrigua et il regarda comme dans un automatisme son bas ventre. Il ouvrit soudainement grand ses yeux tout en faisant la grimace et en tirant la couette sur lui.

Jacob déglutie difficilement, pas que le fait de voir son propre corps nu le gêne mais plutôt le fait qu'il était nu les jambes écarté et juste à quelques centimètre de ce Cullen. Le jeune indien leva des yeux timide vers le vampire qui avait, grand soulagement, encore les yeux fermé. Malheureusement Jacob rebaissa ses yeux sombres trop rapidement et ne put alors voir le léger sourire qui s'afficha à peine pendant une seconde sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Le Quileute, qui fixait la couverture au niveau de son bassin, réflexionnait sur une petite interrogation qui lui trottait dans la tête. En faite il se demandait si c'était normal qu'il n'est aucune douleur. Ça aurait était logique vu qu'il était un homme et que donc ce n'était pas son rôle d'être _pris_. Mais bon, apparemment son corps ne subissait pas de contre coup de la partie de jambe en l'aire qu'il avait subit, un peu contre son grès quand même, hier. Et au contraire il semblait crier la forme.

Le problème c'était que l'esprit ne suivait pas le corps, pas que Jacob soit encore fatigué, ses ''frayeurs'' ayant fini de le réveiller complètement, mais le jeune homme était un peu chamboulé. Ok il avait fait l'amour pendant la nuit et avec un complet étranger qui se retrouvait maintenant entrain de roupiller dans son lit, oui ça c'était bien clair. En faite tout était clair dans sa tête, d'abord le fait qu'il ne soit plus puceau, c'est vrai que ça l'aurait arranger que ça se passe autrement, mais ne cherchant pas à lutter contre ses pensées il savait parfaitement qu'il avait bien apprécié le traitement du Cullen, ensuite le fait que cet étranger soit un vampire, après tout ce qu'il avait vu il ne pouvait nié le contraire, même si ça ne le rassurait pas plus que ça mais bon, après tout il était un Black (ça veux tout dire ^^) et enfin le fait que ce vampire soit dans son lit inconscient de toute la cogitation interne du pauvre Quileute, mais surtout le truc c'est qu'il était dans _son_ lit et qui plus est en train de _dormir lui_.

Jacob souffla d'exaspération, c'est vrai que parfois il était sans gêne et qu'il se comportait comme un vrai gamin mais là il n'appréciait que très moyennement le comportement de ce skoiteur de vampire (il y tient vraiment à son lit).

Enfin bref, le réel problème du jeune indien n'était pas cette situation certes très particulières et pour le moins très peu rassurante mais plutôt ses sentiments. Des sentiments tout nouveaux qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie... en même temps cela peut paraître logique vu qu'il ne c'était encore jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

Cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait n'avait rien avoir avec l'amour ou l'affection qui serait apparut soudainement, comme ça, d'un coup... manquerais plus qu'il tombe amoureux d'un vampire étranger et profiteur non mais !! Nan ce qu'il éprouvait été... bizarre, il ne savait pas comment exprimer cela. En faite il ne ressentait rien pour Edward, enfin rien qu'il ne pouvais comprendre parfaitement, et le pire c'est que même si le vampire ne représentait rien pour lui, qu'il aurait put lui en vouloir à mort pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il pourrait l'étriper sur place pour rester ainsi dans son lit à seulement quelques centimètre de lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la colère pur et dur pour le Cullen.

Jacob ne savait plus quoi penser, d'un côté Edward l'avait ''violé'' et d'un autre il lui avait offert un plaisir extrême. Il lui avait également dit la vérité et l'avait rassuré mais aussi il s'était montrer légèrement pervers et ''sauvage''. Pfff, Jacob n'y comprenait plus rien, ce vampire le faisait trop réfléchir et en plus ça ne menait à rien, il lui faisant ressentir une chose et son contraire... comment voulez-vous qu'il s'en sorte le pauvre Quileute après ça !?

Jacob leva des yeux lasse vers le vampire encore endormie. Il le boudait voilà. Nan mais il avait pas le droit de lui torturer les ménages comme ça, c'était _inhumain_... ou plutôt ce n'était pas correcte. C'est vrai après tout c'était le Cullen qui avait déconné, et c'était maintenant lui qui en payait le prix, enfin c'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais c'était comme ça !! Il n'aimait pas perde son temps en choses inutiles et voilà qu'à cause d'un vampire il rompait tout c'est principes, il devrait avoir honte de le perturber autant (je crois que je pars un peu en vrille là ^^'').

Le jeune indien leva doucement son postérieur de sur le matelas et se rapprocha du Cullen pour tenter de le réveiller encore une fois. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester toute la journée à ce lamenter sur son pauvre sort, il fallait qu'il bouge... et d'autant plus que pour l'instant il avait eu de la chance que Billy ne soit pas encore rentré.

-Bon aller tu te réveil cette fois, fit le jeune homme en posant sa main sur le torse d'Edward, près à le secouer comme un vulgaire prunier si il lui faisait encore le coup de la sourde oreille.

Mais le pauvre indien n'eut même pas le temps de secouer le vampire que ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet, ouvrant soudainement les yeux. Jacob grimaça de surprise tout en retenant de justesse un cri très peu virile devant la soudaine ''animation'' d'Edward. Celui-ci se releva gracieusement tout en tenant toujours très fermement sa prise sur son vis-à-vis.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il fit basculer Jacob sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de lui tout en rapprochant son visage de celui encore un peu surpris du Quileute.

-Humf, tu sais que les vampires ne dorment pas mon petit Jacob, fit d'une voix mi-moqueuse mi-attendrie Edward.

Jacob fronça du nez et des sourcils... ah, c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié ce détail... faudrait franchement qu'il apprenne à croire un peu plus en ses ancêtres, bah maintenant y aura plus de problème pour ça.

L'indien lança un regard hargneux vers le vampire qui lui répondit par un tendre sourire, jouant _à peine_ les provocateurs.

-Lâche moi, fit sombrement le Quileute en secouant son poignet prisonnier.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je quelques chose que je ne veux pas, répliqua le Cullen à rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de son cadet.

-Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit Jacob en reculant comme il pouvait sa tête pour éviter l'indéniable futur contact entre leurs lèvres, tout en posant sa main libre contre le torse du vampire.

-Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner pour tous les tracas que je te pose, fit en souriant Edward, son souffle envoutant faisant ouvrir inconsciemment la bouche du jeune homme qui était bien trop proche du vampire pour pouvoir résister même rien qu'un peu.

Jacob eu légèrement le temps pour ce demander ce que voulait dire le Cullen par là, avant que celui-ci anéantisse le tout petit espace qui restait encore entre eux il y a quelques secondes. Il lui offrit un baiser tendre pour ne pas trop le brusquer... et puis le jeune homme ne semblait pas trop du matin. Il fit glisser doucement sa langue contre celle timide et malhabile du plus jeune tout en s'occupant d'enlever légèrement le drap qui recouvrait Jacob.

Ce dernier étant totalement hypnotiser par le baiser ne fit même pas attention au fait que le Cullen était en train de le mettre à nu. Il profitait pleinement de cette échange qui le faisait se sentir terriblement bien et ressentir des choses trop agréable pour qu'il puisse imposer une quelconque résistance. Cependant quand il sentit un froid trop soudain et... trop froid, il bougea violemment, se dégageant du tendre baiser qui avait lieu.

Il émit un petit gémissement qui le fit rougir inconsciemment tout en remontant la couette sur lui, repoussant comme il pouvait le Cullen qui voulait semble-t-il profiter encore un peu du jeune Quileute.

-Mais t'arrête oui, se plaignit Jacob en poussant de toute ses forces sur les épaules bien trop durs du vampire.

Ce dernier était occupé à mordiller la chair appétissante du cou du plus jeune. Par le simple baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger il se sentait déjà chauffé à bloc et cette odeur si enivrante qui se dégageait sans cesse de Jacob n'était pas fait pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Edward agrippa les draps du lit qu'il serra de toute ses forces, relevant très difficilement son visage du cou de l'indien. Ce dernier légèrement pas content par le comportement décidément trop direct du vampire lui donna un bon coup sur la tête tout en criant :

-T'arrête oui espèce d'abr.. Aille, fit Jacob en rapprochant sa main de son torse tout en la saisissant pour la masser, son visage étant déformé par une grimace de douleur.

Il lança un regard haineux à Edward qui n'y pris pas grande attention. Le Cullen se saisit délicatement de la main légèrement blessé du Quileute et la porta tout contre sa bouche, soufflant doucement un air froid pour apaiser la douleur.

-Il faudrait éviter de t'énerver contre moi, fit Edward moqueur.

-Bah tiens, répliqua Jacob en faisait la moue, mais en se gardant bien de retirer sa main du souffle réparateur du Cullen.

Edward se redressa tout en emportant la main avec lui. Il se posa à côté de Jacob qui était resté couché et qu'il ne quitta pas un instant du regard.

-Je suis désolé, fit sincèrement le vampire en souriant doucement.

Jacob fronça les sourcils .... rraagh manquerais plus qu'il se mette à culpabilisé !! Pourquoi se Cullen devait-il avoir une tête d'ange qui ferait se courber n'importe qui !? Le jeune indien gigota légèrement tout en récupérant sa main. Tout en se redressant il lui répondit :

-C'est bon j'suis pas en verre non plus.

-Effectivement, fit Edward en approuvant de la tête, et je dirais même que d'ici bientôt tu seras fait de brique... mais tout de même moins solide que moi, ajouta-t-il en fermant un instant ses yeux le temps d'ébaucher un sourire.

-... encore ces histoires de loups garous c'est ça ?? interrogea Jacob en prenant un air suspicieux.

-Tu en es un crois moi, mais tu n'as pas à en avoir peur.

-Ouai bah toi si on t'avais dit que tu serais un vampire j'sais pas si t'aurais super bien réagit, répliqua le plus jeune en s'adossant contre le mur, se trouvant ainsi face à Edward.

-Certainement, mais disons que pour toi c'est plus _naturel_.

-... mouai bah pour l'instant je suis qu'un humain alors t'arrête de m'embêter avec ça... au faite je peux savoir pourquoi t'es encore là !?

-Je dois parler à ton père, répondit aussitôt le Cullen.

Cette réponse dite presque avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa question lui rappela un détail qui l'avait frappé tout à l'heure.

-Oui, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, approuva Edward en laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Hein, répliqua intelligemment le Quileute en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward qui voyait et qui surtout entendait parfaitement son petit loup cogiter sur ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre, se rapprocha soudainement tel un félin de l'indien.

-Je vais te dire un de mes petits secrets Jacob.

-Oh recule toi, fit le Quileute en posant ses mains sur le torse d'Edward, croyant que ça pourrait l'arrêter...

... ce qui bien évidemment n'arriva pas vu que le Cullen continua à parler une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche du visage du jeune indien.

-En faite certain vampire on des dons, et je fais partie d'un de ceux là, commença Edward d'une voix séductrice à l'oreille de Jacob qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, disons que je peux lire dans les pensées, termina-t-il en se reculant un peu.

Jacob n'eut pas de réaction. Lire dans les pensées !? Alors... alors ça voulais dire qu'il avait tout écouter de son délire de tout à l'heure !? L'indien leva des yeux mêlant frayeur et haine vers le Cullen qui acquiesça de la tête dans un mouvement de haut en bas.

-S'pèce d'enfoiré, fit Jacob en rougissant, mais en fixant de ses yeux emplis de colère et de honte Edward.

Le jeune indien se retint juste à temps de se jeter sur le vampire pour lui donner une bonne leçon, après tout si une légère petit tape lui avait fait très certainement avoir un bleu aucun doute que si il donnait des bons coups de poings au Cullen il s'en sortirait avec les os brisés.

-Il y a de forte chance en effet, fit Edward qui aurait du apprendre à se taire.

-Mais tu vas arrêté, répliqua Jacob en lui lançant comme dans un automatisme son oreiller, réalisant un temps trop tard qu'il réagissait comme une gamine en colère.

Edward leva ses yeux doré vers le jeune homme qui déglutie aussitôt, non, il pouvait toujours rêver, il n'allait pas céder !! Et puis quoi encore !? Il s'incrustait dans son intimité (et dans les différent sens du terme ^^ ok perverse de service j'avoue ^^'') comme ça tout naturellement, et il fallait qu'il lui pardonne tout ça parce qu'il lui faisait ses yeux de biche !? Jamais de la vie !!

Et pourtant les résolutions si convaincante du pauvre Quileute volèrent en éclat quand Edward l'attira dans ses bras, les faisant se rallonger tout les deux sur le lit.

-Excuse moi mais je ne peux le contrôler, fit le Cullen en parcourant du bout de ses doigts le dos mis à nu du plus jeune.

Ce dernier fit la moue, ne savant pas quoi répondre et surtout n'en ayant que très peu envie dans cette situation.

-Euh... tu voulais voir mon père hein ? fit Jacob, voulant tout de même changer la direction de la conversation qui sinon arriverais à entrainer son niveau de culpabilité encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Hum, oui, fit Edward en ébauchant un sourire.

Jacob souffla, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu sais que ça serais un peu con si il nous trouvait dans cette situation, il risquerait de vraiment pas aimer.

-En effet, et je ne pense pas que tu réalise à quel point, répliqua Edward le regard soudain noir, .... le problème c'est qu'il ne serait très certainement pas le seul.

-De quoi tu parles, fit Jacob en posant son front sur le torse du vampire.

-Rien d'important, répondit le Cullen en lui mentant un peu.

Edward laissa le jeune indien s'assoupir un peu contre lui, apparemment sa proximité suffisait à le calmer... contrairement à ce qui avait put se passé la veille. Edward laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et ses idées noires le quittèrent pour un moment. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du plus jeune.

-Tu es bien mignon ce matin mon petit loup.

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile, fit Jacob en tapant légèrement contre le buste froid et musclé du vampire.

-Moi j'aime, répliqua ce dernier en passant sa main dans les cheveux noir du Quileute qui tressaillit au contact.

Mais il ne fit rien pour stopper le geste tout simplement tendre du plus âgé. Dans cette position et dans le silence qui suivit il laissa de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder... elles se concentrèrent plus sur un sujet en particulier. Celui des légendes Quileute, celui de la relation entre vampires et loups garous.

-Tu sais si toi t'es un vampires et moi un loup garous...

-Tu ne l'es pas encore, le coupa Edward.

-Ouai bon, t'as dit que je le serais non !? Enfin si ont est tout les deux d'une espèce opposé qui se déteste depuis toujours... ça... ça veux dire que...

Le regard d'Edward se voilât. Il connaissait cette vérité, cette vérité qui faisait qu'aucun lien entre vampires et loup garous n'était possible, cette vérité qui quand elle apparaitra entière devant ses yeux lui feras mal, il le savait.

-... ça veux dire que je dois te détester et que _toi_ tu dois me détester, déclara enfin Jacob le regard agité.

Edward lui souleva le menton, laissant leurs yeux se rencontrer.

-Sache que moi je ne te détesterais jamais et cela même quand tu seras un loup garou, fit Edward en se collant à son loup, faisant un câlin trop agréable pour que Jacob puisse résister à l'étreinte que donc il rendit au Cullen.

Ce dernier qui n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse un jour exister un faussé entre lui et Jacob s'accrochait désespérément à ce dernier. Il était aussi perdu que le plus jeune dans ses sentiments, après tout cela faisait un bon nombre d'année qu'il vivait seul, seul avec sa famille et il ne s'en était jamais trop plaint. Mais depuis ce matin, depuis sa rencontre étonnante avec Jacob, quelque chose s'était déclenché en lui et c'était presque comme si il ne pouvait plus contrôler ce sentiment de protection et de tendresse qu'il développait pour le jeune indien... mais en même temps ce n'était pas comme si il voulait arrêter quoique se soit.

En faite il n'imaginait plus la ''vie'' comme avant, il ne se voyait plus du tout se retrouver tout seul avec sa famille. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ou comment mais Jacob avait provoquer quelque chose en lui qui lui avait fait voir les choses autrement et ce en à peine quelques heures. Et même ces quelques heures qui pour lui représentait une éternité n'avait pas suffit à lui faire voir plus clairement les choses. La seule chose qu'il savait en faite, et ça se confirmait en ce moment, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être séparer de son petit loup. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, se qui l'exaspérait un peu, mais c'était comme ça. Et pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus ou moins surprenant dans sa vie et que en plus cet événement se trouvait être très agréable il n'allait pas bêtement perdre l'occasion de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Mais le problème c'était qu'il y avait de très grande chance qu'on ne lui en laisse pas le choix.

-Edward, t'es un peu frisquet, fit Jacob qui commençait à frissonner de plus en plus.

-Oh désolé, fit le Cullen en se décrochant subitement de son petit loup.

Il laissa ses yeux regarder les muscles, déjà bien dessiné du plus jeune, qui roulaient sous la peau bronzé alors que Jacob remettait les couverture sur lui.

-Euh je... je vais peut-être aller me prendre une douche, déclara l'indien, demandant ainsi implicitement au vampire de se carapater ailleurs pour qu'il soit tranquille.

Edward se figea soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrant comme jamais. Jacob fut surpris par cette marque d'expression qui n'avait encore jamais été inscrit sur les traits si délicats du vampire... il en n'était même un peu effrayé. Le Cullen le saisit par le bras et s'en sans rendre compte le Quileute s'était retrouvé debout près de son lit.

-Oui en effet, tu devrais y aller, fit Edward d'une voix sourde.

-Y se passe quoi ? demanda Jacob pas très rassuré.

Le vampire plongea ses yeux devenu étrangement sombre dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Ton père revient... et il n'est pas le seul.

* * *

Voilà ^^ j'espère que cette suite assez spéciale vous a plu...

Et désolé pour les fautes (j'ai eu la flemmingite aigu de la relecture -_-'')


	3. Quileutes

Titre : Un amour rejeté

Couple : Edward - Jacob

Disclaimer : les persos sont à Stéphanie Meyer, je change juste l'histoire de base.

Rating : M

Résumé : Edward Cullen vient annoncer aux Quileutes que son clan revient à Forks... mais il tombe sur une personne imprévue.

Notes : Je modifie un peu l'âge de Jacob vu que, pour moi, 13 ans c'est un peu trop jeune. Donc il aura 15 ans.

Réponses reviews.a (je pense avoir répondu à tout ceux qui on un compte... désolé si il y a eu oubli U.U) : je réponds aussi à ceux qui mon laissé un commentaire au chap1 et à qui j'ai zapé la réponse T.T aller c'est partis :

-**KamKam85** : Merci ^^ et tu as bien dis une fic Emmett-Jacob !? Mais je veux la lire mooii T.T je veux, je veux, enfin si tu veux bien ^^ en faite pour cette fic je vais, au lieu de développer les sentiments en premier lieu, d'abord (et ça je crois que tout le monde va vite le comprendre) les torturer un peu (les sentiments), les pauvres ils vont en baver T.T ce qui va constituer une bonne partie de la fic comme l'indique parfaitement le titre ^^

-**Alexei** : Merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews ^^ (je répondrais à chacune sur les fics que ça concerne) et j'espère que tu aimeras bien ma fic =D mais ne soit pas trop exigeant(e) T.T

-**sasuga** : Merci ça me fait plaisir se que tu dis là ^^ bon je crois que tu lis plus du côté de mon blog maintenant (espèce d'impatient(e) :p), j'espère que tu apprécieras le nouveau chapitre (et même toute la fic tant qu'on y est ^^).

Désolé pour mes réponses qui ont tendance à être souvent très longue et peut-être que je spoil un peu ma story sans le vouloir T.T mais bon faut me pardonner vu que je suis pas très douée T_T

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quileutes

Lui, tout seul, dans la salle de bain, attendant tranquillement dans son coin alors que quelque chose de louche se passait dehors !! Il était sûr de savoir bien lire dans les pensées ce vampire de Cullen !? Pfff, comme si il allait se doucher et laisser Edward ''discuter'' avec son père qui en plus ne semblait pas seul. Il n'était pas débile non plus. Et puis il avait bien vu le regard menaçant du Cullen quand il avait repéré son père et les autres. Il voulait pas de meurtres sur la conscience lui... et surtout pas celui de son paternel !

Jacob souffla et tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'approcher discrètement Edward et son père, enfila un vieux pantalon qui trainait par là (mais qui lui allait tout de même très bien), ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc qu'il avait surement oublié un jour et qui était _si important_ qu'il l'avait complètement zapé de son esprit.

Quand il ouvrit doucement la porte de la sale d'eau des sons lui parvinrent soudainement aux oreilles. Il reconnu la voix posé mais qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe d'Edward et celle beaucoup plus brusque de son père. Apparemment les deux... euh, hommes, semblaient en grande conversation... ou peut-être étais-se une dispute (plus logique) vu le volume extrêmement puissant que laissait échapper Billy.

Jacob marcha tout doucement sur le plancher un peu trop contrariant quand il s'agissait de discrétion pour se diriger lentement vers le salon où tout le monde semblait s'être rassemblé - faut pas réfléchir à comment ils ont tous put passer. Quand il fut suffisamment proche le flots de parole jusqu'ici incompréhensible de son père devinrent un peu plus clair.

-... alors tu dégage de chez moi, j'me fiche bien de tes explications sale vampire, rugissait Billy en s'agitant dans tout les sens sous le coup de la colère (je ne sais plus si c'est comme ça dans les livres mais pour l'instant je fait comme si Billy n'était pas dans un fauteuil).

L'expression d'Edward était glaciale, il n'y avait plus cette douceur qu'il avait affiché il y avait encore à peine quelques minutes quant-il était avec Jacob.

Le Cullen ferma doucement ses yeux et s'approcha dangereusement, d'un mouvement fluide comme n'importe quel vampire serait le faire (mais bon on donne quand même un petit plus à Edward ^^), de Billy, provoquant une réaction immédiate chez les hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui.

-Je n'accepte pas qu'un vulgaire humain comme toi m'insulte, siffla Edward en retenant comme il pouvait une colère qu'il cachait assez difficilement. Je viens seulement vous prévenir pour que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaises surprises, alors si cela ne vous conviens pas vous n'avait qu'à venir en parlait avec mon père, _chez nous_, fit le Cullen en laissant un sourire carnassier apparaître sur ses lèvres.

«Non mais vas-y provoque le encore plus espèce de crétin», pensa un Jacob assez tendu par l'ambiance pesante qui se dégageait du groupe. Il ne savait pas exactement se qui clochait chez ces deux là, mis à part le fait que les Quileutes doivent logiquement détester les vampires et inversement, mais c'était sûr qu'il y allait avoir bagarre si ça continuait ainsi.

Le jeune indien se rapprocha encore un peu plus, longeant le mûr qui allait au salon. Heureusement pour lui que tout le groupe se fichait d'une quelconque présence extérieur sinon, à cause de se _satané plancher_, il se serait déjà fait repérer depuis longtemps - bon y a Billy qui l'aide un peu beaucoup aussi.

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à la pièce qui lui suffit amplement pour le faire grimacer. Houlaa, c'était quoi tout ce bordel !? Alors d'abord Edward allait tuer son père c'était certains, ce derniers semblait bien partie pour également, sauf que... sauf qu'il avait certainement beaucoup plus de chance de s'en sortir vu le beau monde qui lui servait de gardes du corps (à la base je voulais mettre chiens de garde, mais bon ^^'').

Jacob se gratta la tête tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire ici Sam et sa bande. Ok ils pointaient souvent leurs nez dans les affaires d'autrui mais là, c'était quelque chose d'assez particulier tout de même. Le jeune indien tenta un autre zieutage pour bien se confirmer ce qu'il avait vu... il revint se plaquer au mûr avec une grimace encore plus accentuer. Oh bon Dieu qu'il la sentait mal cette histoire !!

-Tu peux garder pour toi tes menaces sale sangsue, gronda le plus âgé des indiens, absolument pas effrayé par le comportement du vampire. Fiche le camp de chez moi où je...

Billy fut coupé par Sam qui avait tendu un bras devant lui.

-Maintenant que nous sommes au courant que vous revenez à Forks tu peux partir d'ici, rien ne te retient, fit calmement le Quileute.

Edward tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui avait pris la parole. Il ne lui répondit pas, laissant un silence désagréable prendre place. Rien ne le retenait !? .... Pourtant il ne voulait pas partir d'ici... ou plutôt étais-ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à rentrer auprès de sa famille. Malgré l'atmosphère dangereuse il savait qu'il y avait un coin de douceur qui se planquait derrière le mur.

Edward ferma les yeux. Hélas il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour exposer Jacob au danger que représentait sa famille. Il ne craignait pas vraiment Billy, après tout ce n'était qu'un humain et pas en très bonne santé en plus de ça, mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait _agréablement_ sentir de l'odeur des jeunes Quileutes qui entouraient le paternel ça pouvait être risquer de laisser tout seul Jacob face à cette situation qu'il ne serait absolument pas gérer.

Après avoir rouvert ses yeux il se tourna légèrement vers sa droite pour fixer le mur. Il souffla si doucement que même malgré la distance très étroite qui le séparait des loups aucun ne l'entendirent. Bon, il devait d'abord s'arranger pour ''aider'' Jacob et ensuite malheureusement il devrait rentrer chez lui... où un interrogatoire énervant suivrait les soupçons.

-Jacob je crois que tu peux venir, fit lentement Edward en se retenant d'ébaucher un léger sourire et tout en gardant un masque inexpressif et froid.

Le jeune indien se crispa aussitôt derrière sa soit disante cachette alors que toute les têtes indiennes se tournaient dans sa direction. Aargh repéré. Jacob dégluti difficilement avant de se diriger d'un pas vraiment très lent vers l'entrée du salon. Mais à peine y était-il arrivé que la voix brusque de Billy le fit sursauter et presque se carapater à l'autre bout du couloir. Ok il était courageux mais chacun avait ses limites tout de même.

-JACOB, qu'est-ce que tu..., avait fait Billy en se précipitant vers le couloir et en se stoppant devant son fils.

Le père et le rejeton se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, l'un semblait assez énervé et surpris et l'autre paniqué et gêné. Ouuh ça allait aller loin tout ça... Edward mis fin et cet ''échange'' qui ne faisait du bien à personne, et surtout pas à Jacob.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez lui expliquer, il semble assez curieux, fit le Cullen en redressant la tête.

-Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, répliqua Billy en reportant son attention sur le vampire auquel il lança un regard si mauvais qu'Edward plissa les yeux tel un prédateur.

Ce qui fit réagir immédiatement les loups garous qui reportèrent toute leur attention sur le Cullen, se préparant à stopper une quelconque réaction trop direct du vampire. Seul Sam tourna légèrement la tête pour s'adresser au plus jeune d'entre eux.

-Jacob tu peux venir par ici s'il te plait, fit Sam toujours aussi calmement mais restant tout de même sur la défensive.

Franchement quelle idée il avait eu de laisser Billy se mêler de cette histoire !? Bah, ça lui apprendra à être trop sympathique avec ses ainés !!

Jacob, qui maintenant mourrait d'envie de retourner dans la salle de bain, se sortie de derrière le mur pour faire face à tout le monde, son père restant juste à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Billy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah vu qu'E..., répondit difficilement Jacob avant de ce faire coupé par le vampire.

-Il s'inquiétait juste à propos de la dispute... il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas très accueillant.

-Tu es _chez moi_, dis moi pourquoi je devrais l'être, gronda Billy loin du calme qu'affichait en apparence le Cullen.

Les deux dégageaient une telle haine que Jacob avait du mal à les regarder droit dans les yeux, ses pieds étant beaucoup plus à son goût. Sam, lui, loin d'être impressionné, était plutôt lasse du comportement un peu exagéré de Billy, et pour une fois qu'un vampire ce montrer polyvalent il n'allait pas lui crachait dessus, si seulement Billy pouvait comprendre la menace que représentait un vampire en colère. Le plus expérimenté des loups garous souffla distinctement tout en se déplaçant entre Billy et Edward.

Il tourna son visage vers les Black pour s'adresser au paternel :

-Tu devrais te calmer et arrêter de le provoquer sinon il ne partira jamais.

Billy souffla et serra les dents. Il savait que Sam avait raison mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'un vampire ait pu rester chez lui comme ça et en plus qu'il se croyait tout permis alors qu'il était sur leur territoire.

-Bien, alors il n'a qu'à partir je ne lui dirais plus rien, répliqua Billy presque en se moquant.

Edward ne réagit pas, l'attitude de vieil indien l'énervant certes un peu beaucoup mais la vision de Jacob à côté de lui faisait se maintenir une certaine part de raison. Il réussi à capter à peine une seconde le regard fuyant de ce dernier qui semblait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise dans cette ambiance encore toute nouvelle.

Le Cullen ferma doucement ses yeux tout en espérant inconsciemment que Jacob arriverait à gérer tout seul la situation. Il savait que le jeune homme avait compris et qu'il ne ferait plus la bourde qu'il avait failli avouer tout à l'heure... et en plus Jacob ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir son père encore plus en colère.

-Bon, j'espère ne plus vous revoir de sitôt, bonne journée, souffla Edward en lançant un dernier regard à Jacob avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Les trois loups garous froncèrent les sourcils, pas vraiment rassuré pas la vitesse du vampire, Billy grogna des insultes et Jacob après avoir était légèrement surpris recommença l'admiration intense de ses pieds. Voilà une situation qu'il allait adorait il le présentait.

-Bon, toi, qu'est-ce que tu as entendus, gronda Billy à l'adresse de son fils.

-Euh, l'essentiel je crois, répondit ce dernier en regardant son père, plus habitué à avoir Billy tout seul en colère, plutôt que de l'avoir avec en plus un vampire aux ondes meurtrières à côté de lui.

-Ce qui veux dire ? interrogea le paternel en se rapprochant du plus jeune.

Sam souffla de nouveau. Maintenant que le vampire était partie, Billy allait s'exciter sur son fils... il était bien en forme aujourd'hui le vieux Quileute.

-Écoute Billy ça te dis que je parle un peu avec Jacob pendant que tu te calme, proposa Sam.

Billy fronça les sourcils. Il rêvait ou cet imbécile remettait en cause son rôle de père !? Jacob, lui, secoua inconsciemment la tête de droite à gauche... il s'arrêta dès qu'il réalisa son geste, bien que se fut trop tard vu que Sam était loin d'être aveugle.

Ce dernier ce retint de souffler encore plus fort, décidément le fils valait bien le père.

-Bon aller, tu me suis toi, fit le loup garou en agrippant Jacob pas le bras et en l'entrainant à sa suite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Billy en suivant du regard les deux Quileutes qui marchaient dans le couloir.

-Les gars, vous faite une tisane à Billy il en a besoin, souffla Sam en entrant dans une pièce qu'il savait être la chambre de Jacob.

-Une tisane, s'étrangla le vieille indien.

-OK, répondirent en souriant les deux loups garous.

Sam claqua la porte de la chambre. Il se tourna vers Jacob qui le regardait avec un air indifférent, quoiqu'un peu en colère.

-Écoute, ça te dirais de pas ressemblait à ton père et de parler calmement avec moi, fit Sam en imaginant déjà la gueulante qu'il pourrait y avoir entre lui et le jeune homme.

-C'est bon, j'suis pas comme lui moi, grogna Jacob, appréciant que très moyennement d'être comparé à son père.

-Bien, souffla le Quileute en poussant Jacob sur le lit et en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Il fixa de ses yeux noirs ceux tout aussi sombre de Jacob. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le jeune et ce Cullen. Il était peut-être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, les autres n'ayant certainement pas fait attention, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. Le regard du vampire, ou plutôt même _les regards_ que ce vampire avait posé sur Jacob valaient mieux qu'un total aveux.

-Y c'est passé quoi dis moi ?

-De quoi ?? répliqua Jacob en détournant le regard.

-Ne me prend pas pour un naïf Jacob.

Voyant que le jeune ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à papoter avec lui Sam utilisa un moyen très peu flatteur pour sa fierté; mais après tout c'était bien un des seuls outils qui faisait ouvrir la bouche des jeunes comme Jacob... eh oui, _le chantage_ !!

-Si tu ne me racontes pas tout vite fait, je balance tout à ton père et tu sais très bien que tu t'en sortira encore moins bien qu'avec moi.

-..., Jacob lança un regard meurtrier à son ainé.

-Bon, je te promet que je ne répéterais rien, souffla Sam, tu risque quoi avec moi ? J'ai pas à te faire de leçon de moral, j'suis pas ton père.

Jacob fit la moue, si il savait le pauvre. Nan mais qu'il soit son père ou autre ça changeait rien. Sam était un loup garou, et apparemment un meneur, lui était encore qu'un ados pré-loup garou et Edward un vampire. Nan, décidément, il ne se voyait vraiment pas déballer à Sam qu'il avait couché avec le Cullen, même si à la base ça avait été un peu contre son gré, c'est sûr que ce dernier s'énerverait. Et même si ce n'était pas lui qui en prendrait pour son grade c'était les Cullen qui allaient le regretter, et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait bataille entre les deux clans, ça n'aurait fait que couler du sang inutile vu qu'il n'avait absolument pas regretté la présence d'Edward.

-Y c'est rien passé de spécial, menti Jacob, il cherchait juste mon père.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais croire ça ? fit Sam en se redressant.

-... bah que tu me crois ou pas je m'en fiche.

-T'es aussi têtu qu'ton vieux, souffla Sam.

Il fixa quelques seconde Jacob qui ne daignait pas levait les yeux vers lui. Vu que le chantage ne marchait pas si bien que ça autant y aller plus directement.

-Bon, je suppose que tu sais parfaitement que je suis un loup garou..., commença Sam.

A vrai dire Edward ne lui avait pas dis implicitement mais vu leur comportement ça lui avait semblé assez logique qu'ils le soient... par contre, son père, un loup garou !? Il espérait vraiment pas.

-... et tu dois bien savoir Jacob que les loups garous on un odorat sur-développer.

Jacob tilta. Il reporta soudainement son regard sur son ainé qui le fixait durement. Euh... il comprenait bien ce que ça voulait dire là !?

-Donc, fit Sam en se penchant sur son cadet, tu dois également savoir que la sale odeur de ce vampire empeste cette maison... et tout particulièrement ce _lit_, termina-t-il en lança un vague regard sur ce dernier totalement en bataille.

-Qu... quoi ? fit Jacob en se redressant soudainement. Et alors il est juste venu dans ma chambre.

Sam posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, le faisant ainsi se stopper net.

-Ah oui ? Mais c'est bizarre vu que..., commença le loup garou en rapprochant son visage de Jacob.

Il fit exprès de renifler suffisamment fort pour que son cadet l'entende et repris :

-... toi aussi tu empestes vraiment cette odeur.

Jacob repoussa son ainé tout en lui adressa un magnifique regard noir.

-T'étais pas censé ne pas me faire la moral ?

-Je ne fais rien de cela, c'était juste une ''petite'' constatation, répliqua Uley.

-Ouai bah, vu qu'il m'a parlé juste avant que vous arriviez c'est normal qu'il y ait son odeur sur moi, répliqua le jeune homme en cachant comme il pouvait son mal-aise.

-Que t'ai-je dis tout à l'heure Jacob, dis Sam en croisant les bras.

Jacob souffla d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ce qui c'était passé !? C'était pas compliqué à voir pourtant !! Mais bon, Sam étant un loup garou il ne devait certainement pas apprécié le fait que le Cullen ait parlé avec lui.

-Écoute, il ma juste demandé où était mon père, il voulait absolument lui parler, expliqua Jacob.

Sam observa minutieusement son cadet. Il n'était pas un imbécile et il savait qu'il c'était passer autre chose mais apparemment Jacob n'avait vraiment pas envi de parler... ouai, vraiment borné ce gosse, il se plaignait lui même de l'avoir prochainement dans sa meute, il en verrait très certainement des belles. Il soupira mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois...

-Ok si tu l'dis... on verra ça plus tard, quand Billy t'auras suffisamment mis en rogne.

... de toute façon Jacob laissera forcement échapper quelque chose un jour, c'est le mauvais côté d'être parfois trop impulsif.

Jacob grimaça, pensant à une futur ''conversation'' avec son paternel, avant de durcir son regard qu'il posa sur Sam, signalant ainsi à ce dernier qu'il pouvait partir, _rien ne le retenait_.

Sam s'en alla s'en rien ajouter. Maintenant il devait s'occuper du père qui allait certainement lui faire une syncope quand il apprendrait que Jacob c'était retrouvé seul à seul avec le vampire... et encore heureux il ne pourrait pas lui dire durant combien de tant (c'est ce qu'on appelle une omission volontaire de question), ça il se débrouillerait avec son fils.

Jacob regarda Sam s'en aller, certainement pour aller faire son rapport au père Billy. Pff, là y avait pas photo qu'il préférait la compagnie d'Edward... quoique c'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation... mouai, de toute façon c'était jamais facile tout les jours la vie avec Billy. Il se retourna pour regarder son lit, après une seconde d'hésitation où il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, il choisi la solution du roupillage intensif jusqu'au déjeuné, après tout il le méritait bien. Il ne voulait vraiment plus avoir de nouveau des matinées comme celle-ci (si il savait le pauvre ^^'').

/*-*-*-*/

Edward arriva en moins de dix minutes devant chez lui. Ok il ne voulait pas spécialement voir rapidement sa famille mais il y avait eu besoin urgent de se défouler au prix de briser la nuque d'un pauvre humain sans cervelle.

Il pouvait déjà entendre les pensées de toute sa famille... et il fut assez surpris de n'y décrypter rien de spécial. Pourtant il aurait cru qu'Alice aurait eu une vision et pipelette comme elle est l'aurai dévoilé à toute la famille, mais apparemment... non ! Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la tête des vampires rassemblés dans la demeure, ils étaient plutôt tous occupé à ce retrouver dans ce nid qu'ils avaient pour la plupart quitté il y avait quelques années.

Edward fronça les sourcils mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa marche qui le conduisit devant l'entrée et rapidement à l'intérieur de chez lui. Pas d'accueil particulier non plus, même pas une tête de lutin qui aurait dépassé d'un des murs... alors soit Alice avait des beugs avec son dons, soit elle était... fatiguée !? Mouai la première option était certainement plus probable.

Edward repéra immédiatement Alice et tout en répondant un «Bien, il n'y a eu aucun soucis» à son père qui lui demandait comment c'était passé la discussion avec les Quileutes, grimpa à l'étage où Alice ce trouvait.

Cette dernière s'occupait à décorer sa chambre et chose étonnante Jasper n'était pas dans les parages à observer le moindre de ses gestes.

-Oh Edward, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, alors cette rencontre ?

Edward ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle savait déjà tout de ce qui c'était passé... mais rester à voir pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit sur _ça_.

-Tu ne le sais pas, répondit d'un air indifférent le ''grand'' frère.

-Que tu es glacial de bon matin, se moqua Alice.

Edward ne répondit rien, suivant chaque gestes de sa sœur qui ne tenait pas en place - comment avait-il put imaginer cette deuxième option !? Il savait qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus tenir et tout lui déballer, c'est sûr que niveau patience il était très certainement plus doué qu'Alice.

Cette dernière lançait quelques regard rapide vers Edward en se mordant la lèvre. Aaah elle sentait qu'elle allait céder avant lui, mais bon, comme ça elle le faisait cogiter un petit peu, ce qui était assez amusant. Alice craqua rapidement et tout en se positionnant devant son frère fit de sa voix aigu :

-Alors on s'est bien amusé.

Edward fronça les sourcils, il rêvait où sa sœur semblait... heureuse !?

-Tu n'es pas censé le prendre très mal ?

-Pourquoi cela ?? Je suis contente pour toi, fit-elle en lui offrant un magnifique petit sourire dont elle avait le secret.

-Mais... euh, on parle bien de la même chose ? demanda Edward, vérifiant ainsi ce qui pouvait trainait dans l'esprit trop agité d'Alice pour qu'il puisse y lire quoique se soit de distinct.

-Hum je pense que oui, fit-elle en faisant apparaitre clairement une image d'Edward et de Jacob dans son esprit.

-Ok, d'accord, enlève moi tout dessuite cette image, fit le vampire en gigotant assez mal-à-l'aise que sa sœur est pu voir leur ébat.

-Avoue que tu n'as pas trop pensé à moi à ce moment là, fit-elle les yeux pétillants.

Elle repartie à sa déco, l'air encore plus guilleret qu'à l'ordinaire. Edward la regarda avec lui un air assez sceptique.

-Tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

-Bien, tu vois, certes il n'est pas encore ce qu'il sera très certainement, mais je pense que cela pourrait tout de même être mal vu par certains, fit Alice en pensant aux oreilles qui pourraient se faire indiscrète. Mais je préfère te dire qu'il vaux mieux que se soit la dernière fois, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard assez triste à Edward.

Ce dernier ne répliqua rien, cette vérité étant déjà bien présente à son esprit.

-Je sais... «... mais est-ce que je pourrais ne plus y penser !?», se fit-il à lui même.

Il n'imaginait vraiment pas ce passer de Jacob, cela faisait à peine quelques minutes et il voulait déjà l'avoir de nouveau en chair et en os sous les yeux... ne plus y penser !? Certainement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que l'imaginer était déjà assez difficile.

Edward fut sortie de ses cogitations par la voix de Carliste qui lui demandais plus de précisions sur le face à face qu'il avait eu avec les Quileutes. Edward lança un dernier regard à Alice avant de s'éclipser pour aller rejoindre son père.

Lui, Jacob et Alice étaient lié par ce secret... du moins il l'espérait, ne savant pas encore comment cela c'était passé du côté de son petit loup. Mais pour tout les autres, commençait maintenant un bon nombres de mensonges.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ alors vous avez aimé ??

Bon à partir de maintenant les chapitres seront plus longs et très certainement moins mignons et marrants (enfin faut déjà que vous aillez trouvé celas marrants), mais bon c'est bien les péripéties non ? ^^


	4. Douleurs

Titre : Un amour rejeté

Couple : Edward - Jacob

Disclaimer : les persos sont à Stéphanie Meyer, je change juste l'histoire de base.

Rating : M

Résumé : Edward Cullen vient annoncer aux Quileutes que son clan revient à Forks... mais il tombe sur une personne imprévue.

Notes : Je modifie un peu l'âge de Jacob vu que, pour moi, 13 ans c'est un peu trop jeune. Donc il aura 15 ans.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Douleurs

Billy entra sans faire vraiment de bruit dans la chambre de son fils. Alors comme ça ce gamin se faisait une petite sieste tranquille pendant que lui tournait un rond comme un dément à cause d'un certain vampire !! Aaah non mais franchement qu'elle éducation avait-il donné à son fils pour que ce dernier ne ce soucis même pas un tout petit peu de lui, son père... hum c'était certainement une mauvaise influence dont ne sais où.

Le vieux Quileute se rapprocha du lit de Jacob où ce dernier roupillait tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, puis secoua brusquement son fils quant-il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Aller lève-toi, le manger est près.

Jacob grogna tout en repoussant la main de son père. Il avait passer une courte nuit alors il voulait encore quelques minutes... quoique en même temps son estomac criait famine. Alors qui remporterait la victoire !? .... Le jeune indien se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour finalement sortir de son lit et se retrouver sur ses deux pieds devant son père. Pourquoi était-ce toujours la faim qui gagnait chez lui !?

-Bon on va manger, fit Jacob en souriant comme il put.

-Mouai...

Décidément son fils ne changerait jamais... ce qui au fond n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Billy suivit son fils qui avait rapidement filé vers le couloir, se disant que peut-être plus il éviterait les contacts visuels avec son père mieux ça se passerait... c'était mal connaître le vieux Quileute. Après tout ce dernier était, et ceux dans toute la Push, connu pour son caractère obstiné voir à la limité du désagréable quand il s'y mettait vraiment.

Jacob s'assit sur la chaise qui entourait la petite table en bois où se trouvait déjà le diné. Billy fit de même mais un version plus lente, comme pour se convaincre que le fait de rester calme serait la meilleur solution. Il regarda un instant son fils qui commençait déjà à se servir avant de poser les coudes sur la table et de mettre ses mains sous son menton, se donnant ainsi l'air d'un vieux sage attendant patiemment l'attention d'un enfant.

Ce qui ne tarda pas vu que Jacob repéra, après confirmation par un furtif coup d'œil, l'attitude étrange de son paternel. Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour il verrait son père faire preuve de patience et de maturité !? Enfin c'était pas sûr que ça dure bien longtemps tout ça. Le petit jeu de Billy ayant réussi à énerver suffisamment Jacob après seulement une unique petite minute fit se dissiper totalement l'ignorance parfaite qu'avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea agressivement le jeune homme.

Billy haussa un sourcils avant de plaquer ses mains contre la table et de lancer un regard mauvais vers son fils, effectivement l'attitude bien particulière du vieux Quileute n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

-Tu me demande ce qu'il y a !!? Mais tu ne réalises vraiment pas dans quel genre de situation tu t'es mis !?

-Bah non apparemment, répliqua Jacob en répondant parfaitement au regard noir de son père.

-Tu étais avec un vampire Jacob et toute..., commença à rugir Billy

-Et alors !!? fit le jeune Quileute en se relevant brusquement. J'te signal que le seul à qui ça pose problème ici c'est toi !! Il ne m'a rien fait, je ne lui ai rien fait, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes pour une histoire sans importance.

-Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ne se soit rien passé qui me pose problème, répliqua Billy d'une voix qu'il voulait plus posé. Mais le fait que tu te sois retrouvé seul avec lui.

-Bah moi j'vois pas où est le problème là-dedans !!

-Le problème c'est que c'est contre la nature d'un loup-...

-Stop !! Là j't'arrête tout de suite parce que tu vois, moi, j'suis pas un loup-garou. Ce gars à beau être un vampire pour l'instant je n'ai rien contre lui. De toute façon quand on s'est retrouvé tout les deux ensemble il avait l'air d'une personne totalement... normal !! réussi à mentir brillamment Jacob.

-Normal !!? répliqua Billy en se levant à son tour. Bordel mais pourquoi es-tu borné à ce point...

-Ferme-là, le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix menaçante. Je vais mettre une dernière fois les choses au clair, je suis un _humain_, il est un vampire et toi tu es un loup-garou...

-Je n'en suis pas un, le coupa son père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peu importe, tu défends la cause des loups garous on va dire, alors pour l'instant le seul qui n'a rien avoir dans l'histoire c'est moi et pourtant c'est bien moi qui me fait tirer les oreilles à tout bout de champs.

-Oui mais c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé seul avec lui, répéta Billy à qui la bêtise de Jacob ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère.

-Oui et en ce moment je suis là avec toi, répliqua froidement Jacob. Et maintenant si tu ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'un vampire puisse se monter un tantinet humain et bien excuse moi mais je n'y suis pour rien !! Et puis si c'est le fait que je me sois retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec lui qui te gêne, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait ami-ami avec lui non plus. Alors tes sermons tu peux te les garder je suis suffisamment grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, merci !!

Jacob ne laissa pas une seule seconde à Billy le temps de réagir qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos, se dirigeant implacable vers la porte. Il la poussa violemment et descendit rapidement les quelques marche qui le séparait de la terre ferme, quittant comme un coup de vent cet endroit qui anéantissait le peu de calme qu'il pouvait avoir.

Billy de son côté regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la porte encore ouverte que venait de franchir Jacob. Ça leurs arrivaient souvent de se disputer mais cette fois-ci le sujet semblait beaucoup plus sensible que ceux qui ne méritait que quelques nom d'oiseau pour le père et le fils.

/*-*-*-*/

Edward était debout et regardait fixement l'horizon, aussi raide et impassible que pouvait l'être n'importe quel vampire. Il y avait à peine quelques heures il trouvait encore un certain intérêt, certes très léger, à cet environnement qui avait toujours réussi à calmer ses pensées et le flot qu'il recevait involontairement, mais maintenant c'était comme si c'était totalement inutile. Tout semblait vide dans sa tête, il ne pensait plus, il n'entendait plus aucunes pensées - et pourtant sa famille n'était pas très loin - .... seul une image venait subsister dans ce néant que représentait à l'heure actuelle le cerveau d'Edward Cullen.

L'image de Jacob Black. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, même si ça avait été le cas un peu avant, ou qu'il était en colère ou même triste, c'était juste que ses pensées ne pouvaient et ne voulaient ce tourner que vers lui. En à peine quelques heures le jeune indien avait réussi à chambouler tout du vampire. Si avant ce dernier n'était que pur indifférence envers toute les choses ou personnes qui l'entouraient, maintenant sa tête se voyait égayé d'une once d'intérêt que représentait bien évidemment le jeune Quileute. Et si avant Edward n'était que rigidité et froideur maintenant, ou du moins lorsqu'il était en _sa_ présence, une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux... et dans son cœur, ou il n'aurait pourtant jamais cru y revoir circuler encore un peu de chaleur, comme si il recommençait à ''battre''.

Seulement Edward, malgré le fait qu'il ne pensait s'en cesse qu'au jeune homme, ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir des envies de meurtres envers le père Billy et les loups-garous. A cause d'eux et de leur fichu obstination - ou bourrage de crâne - il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais approcher Jacob. Après tout c'était connu depuis longtemps maintenant, les vampires et les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, ils étaient des ennemis naturelles qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de rapprocher. Pourtant malgré ce fait, Edward aurait bien voulu faire la paix avec la tribu des Quileutes. Lui qui n'avait jamais put comprendre l'attitude si dérangeante des loups à leur égard et toute cette haine qu'ils pouvaient ressentir malgré le traité que leur deux clans avaient fait et accepté à l'époque, aurait bien voulu être en bonne entente envers les loups-garous.

Tous cela pour Jacob, uniquement pour lui. Qu'il cède à tous ses principes tout cela pour un jeune Quileute... il n'aurait pourtant jamais cru ça possible. Mais toute cette histoire ne venait seulement que de commencer. Maintenant il devait se préparer au fait que Jacob avait de grande chance de devenir un loup-garou et que le fait de l'approcher révélerait certainement d'une guerre entre leur deux clans.

Cependant Jacob n'en était pas encore un, alors il avait peut-être encore une petite chance de pouvoir l'approcher sans trop de risque pour lui et pour les Quileutes. Jacob n'étant pas encore ce qu'il serait très certainement Edward pouvait encore le persuader du bon fond des vampires, ou du moins de son bon fond à lui et de celui de sa famille. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir quand il était en compagnie du jeune homme, ce dernier n'était pas encore à haïr les vampires, ce qui en faite était assez normal vu qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient _réellement_. Il ne pensait pas que Jacob était du genre à détester les vampires s'en aucune raison valable tous ça parce qu'il était devenu un loup. Mais comme il valait mieux prévenir que guérir Edward préférerait parler avec le jeune Quileute avant que ce dernier ne soit embobiner dans la chasse intensive aux vampires et se laisse convaincre. Après tout il était jeune et influençable, en tout cas c'était comme ça qu'Edward voyait les jeunes humains comme lui - pas qu'il y ait quelque-chose de comparable néanmoins.

De toute façon même sans toute ces raisons Edward aurait voulu revoir le jeune indien, sa présence se faisant presque indispensable pour lui à présent. Si jamais il devait ne plus le revoir à cause de leur condition de loup et de vampire, Edward ne le supporterait très certainement pas. Comment il réagirait si ça se passait ainsi !? Il ne savait pas et de toute façon il ne voulait pas y penser... mais après tout même si il n'avait plus le droit de revoir Jacob ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Lui seul décidait de se qu'il voulait faire et ce n'était pas sa famille et encore moins les Quileutes qui allaient décider pour lui... pour eux.

Edward se ressassait ça en boucle. Comment revoir Jacob !? Comment faire avec sa famille et les Quileutes !? Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir advenir de eux deux !? Tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé plus simple mais qui était impossible à cause de toute l'histoire qui les liées.

Le vampire fronça soudainement les sourcils, attiré par quelque-chose d'inconnu. Il tourna son visage vers un arbre quelconque d'où venait un sons plus perçant que les autres. C'était... lui !!? Edward étira un sourire qui cassa son masque de marbre. Alors comme ça le jeune indien était partie faire une balade au fin fond de la forêt et tout seul en plus !! Y aurait-il un petit orage dans l'air entre lui et sa famille !?

Edward avança habilement et d'abord doucement vers le point qu'il avait repéré. Mais dès qu'il eu franchit la barrière des arbres qui entourait le coin d'herbe dans lequel il s'était isolé ses pas devinrent plus rapide, le rendant totalement invisible à tout yeux humain qui aurait put trainé par là.

/*-*-*-*/

Les mains au fond de ses poches et le regard tourné vers le bas Jacob Black marchait, visiblement de pas très bonne humeur, vers une direction inconnue. Le jeune indien avait absolument voulu se défouler après la dispute qui avait eu lieu avec son paternel et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé c'était de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Au moins ainsi il ne se retrouverait pas avec des os cassés à cause d'un jolie coup droit qui aurait atterri sur un mur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

Mais le truc à trop courir c'était que maintenant il se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt. Pas qu'il soit perdu ou quelque-chose du genre, après tout il était chez lui et il savait où il mettait les pieds, mais ce recoin d'arbres, d'herbes sauvages avait toujours eut un petit effet sur sa personne. Ça avait toujours réussi à le détendre et à lui faire oublier tout ses problèmes. C'est vrai qu'il était encore un peu énervé mais il n'y avait rien de comparable !!

Franchement son père avait le don pour ''agacer'' les gens des fois !! Si se n'est une grande partie du temps. Pourquoi avoir autant de haine envers les vampires !? Le seul que pour l'instant Jacob avait put rencontrer n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Certes il s'était montré un peu plus engageant qu'un simple humain mais c'était pas comme si ça lui avait déplu !! Son père n'avait que comme excuse de haine le fait que Edward soit un vampire. Il détestait les vampires !! _Tous_ les vampires !! Comment pouvait-il les juger alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas !? Après tous, ces immortels étaient semblable à n'importe quel être humain !! Chez chacun il y avait des bons et des mauvais et ce n'était pas parce-qu'ils étaient associé à un groupe en particulier qu'il fallait les juger directement.

Il faudrait que son père comprenne que vampire ne voulait pas dire systématiquement ennemi. Il aurait pourtant dû facilement s'en rendre compte vu que lui, celui qui était resté quelques heures avec un vampire, était encore vivant. Et pourtant lui même savait qu'il n'aurait rien pût faire si Edward avait décidé de le tuer... ce qui valait également pour son père, Sam et sa bande. D'après toutes les légendes Quileutes qu'il avait déjà put entendre un vampire était presque considéré comme un être invincible et même un loup-garou à côté avait du mal à tenir la cadence.

Jacob fit la moue, vraiment son père se comportait comme un imbécile, il était pourtant assez âgé, il aurait dû être mâture !! Et pourtant à l'heure actuel c'était lui, le fils, qui se conduisait réellement en homme.

Jacob chouta négligemment contre un tas d'herbes qui n'avait rien demandé, étant vraiment en colère par l'attitude de son père. Il s'installa ensuite sur un tronc cassé qui lui barrait la route, profitant quelques instant de lui pour reposer ses gambettes qui commençaient enfin à en avoir marre de marcher inlassablement depuis pas loin de deux heures.

-Fatigué ? demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Jacob qui avait réagi au quart de tour chercha des yeux l'inconnu qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il s'était légèrement redressé sous le coup de la surprise mais ne s'était pas donné la peine de se relever, savant déjà qui se cachait derrière cette voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-il à l'adresse de celui qui ne se montrait toujours pas.

-Dès que je t'ai senti j'ai voulu te voir, répondit ce dernier.

Le jeune Quileute qui commença sérieusement à s'énerver du jeu de cache-cache qui semblait bien divertir Edward, se leva complètement et grogna à l'adresse de celui-ci :

-Arrête de jouer bordel !!

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire qui en même pas une seconde se retrouva juste devant Jacob, faisant reculer ce dernier qui fut assez surpris.

-Héé t'es malade, tu vas me faire avoir une crise, gronda le jeune homme en regardant sévèrement son vis-à-vis.

-Faux !! Ton cœur n'a pas bougé d'un yota, c'est juste tes yeux qui ont été surpris, répliqua Edward avec un sourire tout retrouvé.

-J'm'en fiche, fit Jacob les sourcils froncé à l'extrême et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, croisant les bras contre son torse pour montrer son mécontentement.

Une attitude, bien évidemment, en total contradiction avec celle d'Edward. Ce dernier semblait soudain plus joyeux et beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus ouvert que lorsque qu'il était plongé dans ses _simples_ souvenirs de son petit loup. Il s'avança pour se retrouver presque collé au jeune homme et lui susurra tout en passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux :

-Tu es bien susceptible on dirait ! Quelque chose se serait-il mal passé !?

-Nan sans déc' !? Espèce d'imbécile, j'me suis engueuler avec mon père ça semble logique nan !? répliqua Jacob de sa voix _chaleureuse_ tout en repoussant la main d'Edward. Et c'est de ta faute au cas ou t'aurais rien compris et soit un crétin complet.

-Ma faute ?? C'est pourtant bien toi qui pensait à l'instant que ton père était borné comme pas possible et qu'il était aussi mâture qu'un nouveau né qui ne savais encore rien de la vie !? commenta le vampire de sa voix séductrice en rapprochant inconsciemment sa main qui voulait une nouvelle fois se lover contre le visage du jeune indien.

Ce dernier repoussa une nouvelle fois la main mais cette fois-ci retient une grimace de douleur, il y avait été un peu trop fort. Il répliqua à Edward tout en le fusillant encore davantage du regard :

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, c'est privé t'as pas l'droit...

-Je n'y peu rien, répliqua le vampire en haussant les épaules, un regard trop doux poser sur la personne du Quileute qui faillit s'écrouler complètement face au charisme dont faisait preuve son vis-à-vis.

-J'en ai rien à faire, tu fiche le camp de ma tête ou je ferais exprès de te traumatiser à vie, répliqua Jacob qui se recula légèrement quand il vu Edward s'approcher un peu trop langoureusement de lui.

-C'est assez ironique je trouve, rigola doucement le Cullen en essayant une fois de plus la technique de la caresse pour apaiser son petit loup.

Jacob rejeta cette fois-ci très violemment la main du vampire en rugissant :

-Et puis ARRÊTE avec ça, j'suis pas une fille !!!

Le jeune indien regretta immédiatement son geste. Sans vraiment le vouloir une plainte sortie de sa bouche quand il réalisa enfin la douleur. Il porta sa main contre lui tout en la serrant avec l'autre. Une grimace déforma ses traits et pendant un instant il oublia complètement la présence du vampire.

Ce dernier qui était bien loin d'oublier la présence de son petit loup se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, le collant ainsi contre un énorme tronc se trouvant juste derrière celui qui était à terre. Il se saisit délicatement de la main de Jacob et se courba légèrement pour souffla un air frais contre la douleur encore plus vive que celle de la dernière fois pour le jeune homme.

-Tu es trop impulsif mon petit loup, fit Edward tout en continuant à souffler doucement sur la main.

Une veine vient rapidement battre à la temps de Jacob mais il réussi tout de même à garder son calme. Il était trop impulsif, hein !? On pouvait vraiment se demander pourquoi !! Et puis ce surnom !!! Aaaah ce surnom.... il allait l'étriper si il continuait !!

-Ne boude pas, je dis juste ça pour que tu évites de le refaire à l'avenir.

Ah parce qu'il boudait maintenant !? Depuis quand ?? Changeant soudainement de comportement Jacob posa un regard totalement indifférent sur Edward. Ce dernier étira un sourire avant même de se redresser. Vraiment, le fils avait de qui tenir tout de même - du moins à un certain niveau. Le Cullen cessa ses attentions sur la main de Jacob et fixa ce dernier dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu as vraiment un sale caractère ? dit Edward.

-....

Le Cullen sourit devant l'indifférence dont fit preuve le jeune indien. Si il se doutait seulement qu'en agissant ainsi il paressait encore plus mignon aux yeux du vampire !! Le pauvre, il préférait encore prendre le risque de se briser la main.

-Néanmoins, j'ai un moyen pour te faire craquer..., commença Edward avec un sourire sournois.

-Rêve, répliqua impassible Jacob qui pourtant semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui intérieurement.

-.... ça à merveilleusement bien marcher la dernière fois, continua le Cullen comme si le jeune homme n'avait rien dit.

Jacob fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois !? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire la _dernière fois_ !!? Le jeune Quileute essaya de se souvenir des peu de moments qu'il avait put passer avec le vampire et comment il avait bien put céder face à lui .... Jacob perdit soudainement son masque d'impassible en ouvrant grand les yeux... il porta ces derniers en direction du vampire qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire carnassier... puis tenta une échappe qui hélas pour lui fut totalement annihilé en à peine un quart de seconde.

-Pourquoi refuser un peu de tendresse, ça t'apaiseras, fit Edward en enroulant ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme qui se retrouvait donc bloqué entre le Cullen et l'arbre.

Avant que Jacob n'ai put tenter un quelconque moyen pour sortir des griffes du vampire toute sa bonne volonté c'était évaporée. Pourquoi se retrouver entre les bras d'un vampire le faisait se sentir tellement bien aussi !? Aarrgh mais il ne pouvait pas résister, il sentait déjà ses paupières devenir plus lourdes collé ainsi contre le buste d'Edward. En effet ce vampire - comme peut-être tout les autres d'ailleurs - était un vrai calmant. Autant il y avait quelques secondes il aurait bien aimé voir le Cullen avec son poing en plein milieu de la figure, même si ça aurait fait mal, autant maintenant il ne voulait pas qu'il cesse de le bercer entre ses bras. Néanmoins un petit reste de fierté dans la tête de Jacob le fit répliquer à voix basse :

-J'suis un gars, t'as pas à me tenir comme ça dans tes bras.

-Hum et pourquoi donc ? Les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'être câlin entre eux, fit Edward un sourire tendre aux lèvres, le fait de tenir son petit loup tout contre lui l'apaisant également.

-C'est pas ça... fit le jeune homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne savant en faite pas quoi répondre.

-Pourtant je pressens que si je te lâche maintenant tu vas me faire la tête, répliqua le Cullen en rigolant doucement.

Jacob ne répondit rien, se contentant de répondre au câlin en plaçant ses mains autour du bassin du vampire tout en calant plus confortablement sa tête contre le cou du Cullen. Bah, il avait beau être un homme, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir besoin de tendresse de temps en temps, Edward avait raison. Et puis il avait quand même une excuse, après tout on pouvait bien dire que les vampires étaient une sorte de drogue, ça personne ne pouvait le contredire car aucun humain totalement ordinaire comme lui (ça c'est à voir) aurait put répliquer à une étreinte comme celle que lui faisait le Cullen. Ouai, on pouvait aussi dire que vampire était synonyme d'irrésistible.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte Jacob se retrouva assis par terre contre l'arbre qui était tombé, Edward le calant confortablement contre lui. Ce dernier reprit doucement la parole :

-Tu devrais pendant quelques minutes au moins laissé ton père et les autres de côté et profiter..., commença le Cullen tout en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts le long du dos du jeune homme.

Ne laissant même pas à Edward le temps de fini sa phrase Jacob se recula soudainement, poussant contre le torse du vampire qui l'entourait encore de ses bras. Les paroles du Cullen avaient fait «tilt» dans la tête du Quileute. Pourquoi cet imbécile lui parlait-il de son père !?

-Ne me parle pas de lui, j'suis plus un gamin, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, grogna Jacob en lançant un regard mauvais à Edward.

-Tu sais 15 ans ce n'est pas très âgé pour moi, même pour un humain d'ailleurs, tu es peut-être plus mâture que ton père mais tu es quand même beaucoup trop... hum, bouillant.

-La ferme !!!

-Jacob, à peine ai-je prononcé «père» que tu grimpes sur tes grand chevaux.

-Et alors !? J'ai le droit d'être énervé, non !!?

-Je pense que tu l'es peut-être un peu trop, répliqua le vampire en fronçant les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

Le visage assez soucieux du vampire attira l'attention du jeune homme. Cette expression suffit à ce dernier pour se calmer légèrement... bon Dieu, qu'il était influençable !! Il demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus base que tout à l'heure :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ??

-Jacob, est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ou as-tu... as-tu mal quelques-part ? interrogea Edward qui ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa question.

Le fait de voir le Cullen prendre une expression de plus en plus grave ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer encore !? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire !? Edward qui perçu parfaitement son début d'inquiétude le rassura rapidement en l'attirant de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste m'assurer de quelques-chose.

-Et de quoi !? demanda le Quileute en fronçant les sourcils, sa tête poser contre le torse du vampire.

-Jacob..., souffla doucement Edward.

Le jeune homme fit la moue, sentant que encore une fois il allait céder. Bah et puis après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer !? Le Cullen ne lui dirait certainement rien de trop important vu qu'il était trop _bouillant_ !! C'était pas en l'attirant simplement dans ses bras qu'il allait quand même perdre la mémoire, un jour il comptait bien avoir sa (ou plutôt _ses_) petite vengeance sur le vampire (mais rien de bien méchant bien sûr).

-J'ai rien, j'me sens bien... j'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout, déclara finalement Jacob.

Edward ferma lentement ses paupières. Il avait «juste un peu chaud» !? Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce dont à quoi il pensait depuis tout à l'heure !? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter !?

-Où as-tu chaud dis moi ? interrogea le Cullen d'une voix apparemment calme.

-Euh... j'dirais plus dans le torse même si j'ai un peu chaud au ventre.... hum et aussi à la tête mais ça, ça doit-être la faute à mon père.

Edward repoussa gentiment Jacob, faisant tourner la tête de ce dernier vers lui. L'expression du Cullen fit plisser les yeux du jeune homme. Alors comme ça il se passait vraiment quelque-chose de louche chez lui !!

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'me sens bien tu sais, fit Jacob en se mettant à gigoter.

-Jacob, calme toi, je... je pense...

Le jeune indien pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, demandant ainsi au vampire de s'expliquer plus clairement. Celui-ci sans répondre à l'interrogation muette de son petit loup porta sa main au niveau du torse de celui-ci. Edward, malgré sa condition de vampire qui lui imposait presque son impassibilité, ouvrit de grand yeux. C'était réellement brulant, la peau de Jacob dégageait autant de chaleur que lui pouvait dégager de fraîcheur, voir beaucoup plus, et ce n'était pas la faute du léger tee-shirt que portait l'indien et qui lui servait simplement pour ne pas se trimbaler torse-nu toute la journée.

-Quoi !? fit Jacob cette fois-ci presque en total panique face au visage devenu si expressif du Cullen.

-....

-Aller dis moi ce que j'ai, fit Jacob en se relevant, la colère prenant peu à peu le dessus sur l'inquiétude.

Edward, après un instant d'absence qu'il passa à fixer le sol, se releva gracieusement malgré son trouble. Il porta doucement son regard vers celui de son vis-à-vis où il vit une colère noir. Jacob s'emportait facilement. Jacob avait la peau brulante. Jacob... Jacob allait bientôt ne plut être simplement _lui_. Le Cullen ferma ses yeux assez durement tout en fronçant davantage les sourcils, mais malgré cette grimace le visage du vampire restait aussi attirant qu'à l'habitude.

-Alors tu me dis se qui se passe !? demanda férocement le jeune Quileute qui se sentait de plus en plus bouillir.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait que ce satané vampire ne disait rien ou simplement l'inquiétude qui le rongeait soudainement ou même l'attitude de son père qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête... ou bien peut-être même les trois à la fois, mais il sentait que son corps était comme en feu. Sa gorge, son torse le brûlaient et même la tête commençait à lui tourner. Jacob était inquiet, vraiment trop inquiet, il voulait qu'Edward lui dise ce qui lui arrivait... il voulait entendre de la propre bouche du vampire ce que pourtant il espérait vraiment qu'il ne se passe pas.

-Jacob, je crois que tu... que tu n'es plus très loin de ta transformation, fit d'une voix extrêmement basse le vampire.

Le jeune indien se recula brusquement, comme piquer par quelque-chose d'invisible... ou plutôt piquer par les paroles du Cullen. Il serra ses dents et ses mains sans s'en rendre compte. L'expression de son visage oscillait entre la peur et la rage. Au final Jacob se demandait si il n'aurait pas préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Il s'en doutait mais recevoir l'information comme ça, d'un coup, alors qu'il y avait seulement quelques heures il ne savait même pas qu'il était un loup-garou. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer pour la première fois de sa vie un vampire.

Jacob s'énerva soudainement beaucoup plus. La chaleur s'amplifia dans son être et sous la tension que ressentait son corps le jeune indien ne put tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il tomba à genoux contre le sol alors qu'il étouffait un cri de pur douleur au fond de sa gorge. Lui, il n'avait jamais rien demandé, il n'avait jamais rien sut et comme ça du jour au lendemain il deviendrait un loup-garou !! La colère ne cessait de s'intensifier chez Jacob. Alors qu'il gardait un bras contre son torse qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux, son poing alla s'écraser contre le sol, projetant ainsi, comme il le pouvait seulement à cet instant, toute la rage qui le brûlait tout entier.

Edward resta un instant sous le choc. Voir ainsi l'homme à qui son cœur était maintenant et plus que jamais entièrement dédié avait réduit à néant les réactions du vampire. Faisant passer son temps de réaction exceptionnel à celui digne d'un simple humain. Quand finalement le Cullen décida de se reprendre, il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui criait sa douleur vers le sol. Mais c'était comme si le vampire ne pouvait pas l'entendre, un autre sons faisant écho à ses oreilles. Edward était comme dans un autre univers... un univers où il savait qu'il ne pourrait venir en aide à celui qu'il aimait.

Sans s'en rendre compte sa main se dirigea vers Jacob, même si au final elle ne serait quoi faire. Le vampire ferma les yeux fermement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se reprendre !!? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui venir en aide. Sa main arriva contre le dos brûlant de Jacob mais ni resta pas une seconde, sa faisant rejeter violemment par le Quileute qui s'était retourné tel un fauve pour se défendre d'une attaque.

Jacob était lui aussi comme dans un autre monde. Il se sentait si faible sous cette douleur... cette douleur qui ne voulait pas partir et qui lui brisait tout les os, cette douleur qui lui faisait glisser des larmes aussi brulante que toute le reste sur ces joues et cette douleur qui lui donnait envi de mourir à la seconde même. Il ne pensait plus, était aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se sentait en danger, il voulait être aider, que quelqu'un le sauve de se calvaire qui anéantissait secondes après secondes toute les parcelles de son corps. Il voulait être sauver mais il avait si peur que personne n'aurait put au final le toucher.

Edward regardait son amour s'époumoner contre le sol. Il était allongé de tout son long et se tortillait brutalement dans tout les sens. Le Cullen ne pouvait pas réagir et au fond il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il recevait tout dans sa tête. Toute cette souffrance qu'éprouvait à cet instant le Quileute. Il ne pouvait affronter cette douleur qui le paralysait sur place. Un _vampire_ ne pouvait combattre cet ennemi là. Maintenant il savait pourquoi !! Pourquoi les vampires avaient toujours été impressionner par le courage des loups-garous !!

La douleur que eux-mêmes pouvait ressentir quand ils se faisaient mordre n'avait rien de comparable avec celle que pouvait ressentir ceux qui se transformaient en loup. La leur était certes très brutal mais s'éclipsait au final assez rapidement... alors que celle de Jacob semblait sans fin.

-DEGAGE D'ICI !!! hurla soudainement une voix.

Malgré l'intonation extrêmement puissante de cette dernière, l'information d'une autre présence que la sienne et celle de Jacob en ce lieu mis un certain temps à parvenir au cerveau d'Edward. Quand il réalisa il tourna son visage vers le côté où il découvrit Sam... transformé en loup ! Deux autres étaient à ses côtés et montraient leur crocs au vampire qui ne se dérida pas pour autant, la souffrance de Jacob étant toujours aussi palpable au fond de lui.

Cependant le Cullen eu suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour réaliser que seul les Quileutes pourraient s'occuper parfaitement de la douleur que ressentait Jacob. C'étaient eux qui aller devoir le sauver, lui... il en était _incapable_ !!

Alors que les cris de Jacob ne cessaient de s'intensifier Edward se détourna et fila rapidement entre les arbres, abandonnant celui auquel il tenait temps. Les loups-garous se tournèrent enfin vers Jacob quand ils furent sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger (= vampire) à moins de 500 mètres. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller l'entourer. Jacob sentit soudainement que quelque chose se passait mieux... la lumière noir tel la mort et rouge tel le sang faisant subitement place à un peu de blanc... l'aide, le soutien venait enfin d'arriver. Malgré la douleur de plus en plus atroce l'espoir traversa une seconde le cœur du jeune Quileute.

Edward était déjà loin, suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre la douleur que ressentait Jacob. Son esprit était redevenu clair et il savait que si il avait put des larmes auraient déferlées sur ses joues. La douleur, cette douleur qui était sienne maintenant... lui aussi pouvait parfaitement la sentir au fond de son cœur.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ alors aimé ???

J'espère que j'ai bien rendu la scène (celle de la fin), elle était facile à imaginer mais pour l'écrire c'était assez différent ^^ quoique j'y ai pas passé des heures non plus U.U

En tout cas j'espère que je vous ai pas rendu trop triste en faisant souffrir Jacob T_T et j'aimerais savoir si cette fin était assez prévisible ou pas, enfin par rapport au début du chapitre ?? ^^

Et, euh, désolé d'avance mais le prochain chap sera beaucoup plus long à arriver :( mais... vous me pardonnerez, hein ?? ^^


	5. Retrouvailles

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas T_T pourtant un petit **Jack** rien que pour moi m'aurais fait extrêmement plaisir *_* mais bon... ''on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie'', c'est ça la phrase hein !!? Injumstice !!!!

Bon, désolé pour le léger retard mais bibi entre dans la phase soulante qu'est l'avant et l'après bac :'( et du coup l'envie d'écrire n'est plus trop là mais je fais un petit effort rien que pour vous cher lecteurs/trices ^^ d'ailleurs un grand, énorme, gigantesque **MERCI** à tout ceux qui laisse un p'tit mot !!! Et donc aussi aux revieweurs (?) anonymes qui mon particulièrement booster ces derniers temps pour continuer !! Donc merci à **Louloute** (merci pour tes compliments c'était très gentil, sauf pour mes chevilles qui en ont pris un sacré coup U.U et ce chapitre déborde de ''petit loup'' tu devrais être contente ^^), **Lynou** (court mais très très efficace ^^ merci !), **kamkam85** (merci ^^ pour ta fic ça serait sympa si tu pouvais me prévenir quand tu la posteras, vu que je vais pas souvent sur le fandom twilight U.U), **Shelsy** (contente que ça te plaise ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres !) et **Naruto Uchiwa** (ah bah on peut dire que ta review est très motivante ^^ elle m'a fait très plaisir, merci ! Au faite, très beau pseudo :D)

Allez j'arrête là mon blablatage et vous dis bonne lecteur !

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0°

**Chapitre 5** : Retrouvailles

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ou plutôt cela faisait deux semaines qu'il évitait soigneusement de s'approcher de la Push ! Il aurait certainement put le voir - de loin - mais... au fond de lui il était angoissé par ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant Jacob était un loup-garou, il ne devait plus avoir juste cette pensée qu'il le deviendrait un jour, il avait _subi_ la transformation ! Après toute l'épreuve que cela avait dû être, Edward ne savait pas si son «petit loup» réagirait encore de la même façon. Le détesterait-il !? Voudra-t-il le tuer au moment ou ils se retrouveront en face !?

Il savait que la transformation durait au moins quelques jours - qu'il avait d'ailleurs passé à rester planter droit comme un ''i'' et à fixer obstinément l'horizon de la fenêtre de sa chambre - et que depuis les autres loups lui avaient surement raconté bon nombre d'abomination sur les vampires. Mais il ne voulait pas croire que Jacob pouvait être comme eux. Il voulait simplement croire que l'indien soit resté lui même !

Et il le savait... pour savoir cela, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyens que de le revoir. Le revoir alors qu'il l'avait abandonné !

Le Culen ferma doucement ses yeux, l'air aussi imperturbable et froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé chez lui il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il n'avait rien dit à Alice qui pouvait être la seule à se douter qu'il se soit passé quelque chose - d'ailleurs elle avait passé deux semaines à se faire pas mal de soucis pour son frère ! Il ne voulait rien dire, il voulait juste laissé cette histoire se passé entre lui et son petit loup. C'était comme si il ne réservait sa vie qu'au jeune indien et que même sa famille n'avait plus d'importance.

En même temps il savait que sa famille, même Carlisle ou Esmée, ne comprendrait pas ! Il se demandait vraiment commet il pouvait blâmer les loups-garous !!? C'est vrai que ces derniers avaient certainement dû apprendre pour l'étrange relation qu'il y avait entre lui et Jacob et qu'ils avaient dû tout faire pour lui faire retourner la tête sur les épaules et lui rappeler qu'Edward Cullen n'était qu'un sale Vampire !! Mais... sa famille à lui, aurait certainement fait la même chose. Rare seront ceux qui pourront les comprendre !

Edward souffla en s'avançant de sa démarche souple et rapide vers la forêt. Il était resté trop longtemps à ne rien faire, il avait même mit trois heures pour finalement se décider à se bouger de cet endroit fixe qui était à distance assez proche de la frontière, alors maintenant c'était le moment. Il devait enfin affronté ce qu'il redoutait, et même si cela pouvait prendre une mauvaise tournure il s'accrocherait ! Jacob était devenu un loup-garou et alors !? Il avait peut-être un peu peur de sa réaction mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait abandonner son petit loup ! Il avait beau être un vampire et il avait beau savoir que Jacob n'avait plus rien à voir avec un humain, ces sentiments, eux, n'avaient pas changés !!

La silhouette sombre du vampire sillonna entre les arbres une fois entrée dans la forêt. Le Cullen fronça les sourcils en pensant déjà à l'accueil qui lui serait certainement réservé quand il passerait la frontière. Oui, les loups-garous devaient probablement être sur le qui-vive et ne le laisserait pas passer aussi facilement !

/*-*-*-*/

Le vampire s'arrêta lentement une fois franchi la ligne invisible qui séparait leur deux ''territoires''. Son regard restait fixé devant lui et il s'entendait à tout moment à l'apparition d'un loup-garou. Mais... cela ne venait pas. Le Cullen fronça les sourcils, signe distinctif qui disait qu'il trouvait ceci étrange. On ne lui faisait aucun accueil !? Il trouvait ça encore plus bizarre que si les loups-garous avaient fait dérouler la situation en de charmante retrouvailles !

Edward marcha d'un pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain dans la partie Quileute. Il ne pouvait pas passer aussi facilement, il devait obligatoirement y avoir un comité d'accueil ! Le Cullen fit rouler son regard tout autour de lui, s'attendant à tout moment à sentir ou voir une présence. De toute façon il ne pouvait ou plutôt ne voulait pas bouger d'ici avant qu'un loup-garou vienne à sa ''rencontre''. Leur relation était suffisamment tendu - et encore plus ces derniers temps - pour qu'il ne l'aggrave en se montrant un peu trop... brusque !

Edward s'arrêta entre les arbres tout en mettant lentement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il ferma doucement ses yeux et laissa alors tout ses sens aux ha-guet (?). Ainsi il pourrait tout sentir, tout percevoir, et donc ne pas laisser un ennemi percer sa garde. Après tout il était venu pour voir son petit loup, pas pour se faire déchiqueter pas une bande de loups sauvages qui ne savait pas se maitriser !

Une odeur enivrante et si... particulière, envahi soudainement le vampire. Il ouvrit sans vraiment le vouloir ses yeux qui étaient devenu en un instant plus sombre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà précédemment et tourna comme dans un automatisme son visage vers la source de cet appétissant - bien trop d'ailleurs - parfum.

Une voie se fit soudainement entendre alors que l'intrus était encore cacher derrière les arbres :

-Alors tu t'es finalement décidé à te montrer !

Edward se crispa insensiblement, ses yeux braqués sur l'endroit où venait tout juste d'apparaitre... son petit loup en personne !! Qui d'ailleurs n'était accompagné que de sa seule et unique présence. Le Quileute s'avança d'un pas lent et finalement s'arrêta à une certaine distance du vampire.

/*-*-*-*/

-Alors, il y a réellement été !!? demanda d'une voie précipité et essoufflé la jeune fille.

Cette dernière venait juste d'entrer dans la maison des Black qui donnait directement accès au salon. Elle y vit, et sans étonnement, une bande de grands gaillards rassemblés. C'était bien évidemment tout les loups-garous - excepté Billy qui n'était qu'un vieux mais solide humain.

-Du calme Leah, souffla Sam qui devait déjà supporter tout ceux de la bande qui était sur les nerfs. A ton avis ? Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas être déterminé à y aller !?

La jeune fille resta muette quelques instant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Cette saloperie de Jake leur avait ordonner à tous de reprendre forme humaine et d'y rester tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu. Elle lui toucherait deux mots à celui là, non mais parler comme ça à une fille !! «Ferme là Leah et transforme toi, j'veux plus t'entendre !» qu'il lui avait crié comme un mal-propre. Ok, ils avaient déjà échangés tout deux des propos plus vulgaires que ça mais la situation, aujourd'hui, n'était pas la même !

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait couru comme une folle - d'ailleurs elle c'était plusieurs fois ridiculiser devant les villageois dont elle avait parfaitement entendu le rire - pour arrivé chez ce crétin de Jake.

Leah n'eut pas le temps de montrer son 'mécontentement' à la bande concernant le comportement de Jacob que déjà un des Quileutes grondait d'une voie menaçante :

-Pourquoi ce sale vampire est revenu ??

-Tu veux plutôt dire pourquoi _Jacob_ est parti voir cette saloperie de vampire !!?

Alors que les loups recommençaient à grogner contre le jeune Black et le Cullen, Sam s'assoupit sur le canapé. Il posa une main sur son front tout en fermant les yeux. Il essayait de se vider la tête, de ne plus entendre les voix graves et un peu trop 'jacassantes' à son goût de ses amis.

C'est vrai qu'en même temps il ne pouvait pas leur donné tord. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le vampire était revenu sur leur territoire, les derniers souvenirs qu'il en gardait ne devait pourtant pas être des plus réjouissant, et il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait trainait dans la tête de Jacob pour aller comme ça voir le Cullen. Même avec leur symbiose lorsqu'ils étaient en loup il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre le pourquoi de l'attitude de Jake !! Mais en tout cas, si il était question de ce à quoi il pensait, il mettrait une raclé à Jacob pour bien recadrer se jeunot !

C'est vrai que son comportement était assez différent des autres après la transformation. D'ordinaire tous se mettait à développer une haine féroce contre les vampires, l'ampleur des Légendes et leur vérité s'étalant brusquement devant leurs yeux, mais Jacob non. Sam se rappelait encore de sa réaction quand Jared, Paul et les autres avaient commencés à parler ''très peu correctement'' des _sangsues_ ! Il avait vu le jeune indien, sans que le reste du groupe ne s'en rende compte, froncé les sourcils au surnom très peu flatteur et faire la grimace quand certains expliquaient comment ils aimerait ''faire la peau'' aux vampires. Sam avait alors tout de suite compris une chose : Jacob avait beaucoup plus de compassion que les autres pour ses peaux pâles.

Son instinct lui disait bien évidement que ça avait rapport avec le Cullen et il en avait d'ailleurs la confirmation aujourd'hui. Depuis le jour ou ce Edward était venu délivrer le message de leur retour il avait sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Au début il faisait en sorte de se persuader qu'il se trompait, il faisait tout pour se voilait la face mais... là, il n'y avait presque plus aucune raison de douter de se qu'il pensait. Franchement si Jacob avait été retrouvé le Cullen à cause... à cause d'un sentiment logiquement impossible entre loup et vampire il allait l'entendre.

Certes il savait que les Cullen n'étaient dans le fond pas ''méchants'' mais leur nature restait ce qu'elle était !! Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un loup de la meute ait ce genre de _relation_ avec un vampire ! Seulement... il savait bien que maintenant il n'avait plus son mot à dire !

L'intonation grave et forte d'une voix le fit sortir de ses mauvaises pensées, ainsi que la claque dure d'une main contre la table :

-Moi je dis qu'il faut y aller !! On peut pas laisser ce genre de chose se passer !!! avait presque crier Quil.

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça !? répliqua Sam en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le jeune loup. Tu oublis qui est Jacob, même si se n'est pas ce que tu veux tu ne peux pas lui désobéir !

Et oui, et c'était bien ça le comble !! Jacob était devenu le nouvel Alpha ! Bon, en même temps c'était son rôle et son droit de commander la meute mais... en y réfléchissant mieux Sam pensait fortement qu'il aurait dû attendre un peu avant de proposer à Jake de devenir le meneur. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, hélas, et il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

Quil grogna et détourna les yeux, les fixant au plancher. Il bougonna alors :

-Ouai mais Jake n'est pas un loup depuis longtemps, il pourrait peut-être lui arriver des trucs pas cool !!

-Tu vas quand même pas le soutenir !!! C'est sa faute à ce crétin, c'est lui qui s'est décidé tout seul comme un grand !!! s'exclama Leah qui trouvait que ces camarades étaient un peu trop gentil avec Jacob.

-Écoute, ça me fait pas plaisir de le dire mais Edward Cullen ne sera pas _le_ vampire qui fera du mal à Jake, répliqua Sam en ignorant complètement l'intervention de la jeune fille.

Quil ne répondit rien et de toute façon le silence qui s'en suivit dans la petite maison était parfaitement clair. Avec un léger raclement Billy se leva de sa chaise où il s'était montré très discret depuis le début et s'en alla vers le couloir, certainement pour rejoindre sa chambre. Les autres restèrent là, planté sur leurs deux pieds et n'osant pas ce regarder en face.

Jacob les mettait vraiment dans une situation délicate. Il était leur meneur mais en même temps il côtoyait, apparemment, un vampire. Sam ne savait pas comment prendre la chose, comment réagir face à ça, et il n'était pas le seul. Ils pouvaient bien lui parler ou l'engueuler pour Leah mais... le caractère obstiné et impulsif du jeune loup était connu de tous. Décidément, les futures discussions avec Jacob seraient surement très délicates !

/*-*-*-*/

Le vampire et le loup-garou se fixaient droit dans les yeux depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Pas un n'avait prononcé un mot et ils ne donnaient vraiment pas l'impression de vouloir le faire !

Edward, même si il ne laissait rien paraitre, était complètement en ébullition ! Tant par le fait de pouvoir enfin revoir son petit loup que par celui du visage inexpressif de Jacob. Il s'interrogeait sur ce comportement qui n'était pas vraiment en similitude avec le caractère plutôt bouillonnant et expressif du jeune Quileute.

Ce dernier, qui ne laissait rien paraître non plus était également assez perturbé. Revoir le vampire le faisait réagir étrangement et à vrai dire il ne comprenait pas lui même sa propre réaction. Au début, lorsqu'il avait senti la présence d'Edward, il avait dit aux autres de rentrer dans l'unique but de pouvoir se trouver seul à seul avec le Cullen et lui faire ça fête mais... en le voyant vraiment, de ses propres yeux, c'était comme si sa rancune s'était dissipé. Comme si il lui pardonnait ce jour là... ce jour ou pour une fois il aurait bien aimé qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Edward qui était trop occuper a essayer de comprendre la situation ne faisait même pas attention aux pensées du jeune indien. Pourtant en s'y immisçant un peu il aurait pu éclairé beaucoup de choses et aurait pu également se sentir moins coupable ! Et c'était d'ailleurs se fort sentiment qui l'empêchait d'approcher Jacob ou même juste de prendre la parole.

Le silence entre les deux semblait bien parti pour durer quand finalement le plus jeune se décida à demander au vampire :

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu !?

Les yeux où pas une lueur se fit voir firent froncé les sourcils au Cullen. Soit Jacob lui en voulait vraiment soit il avait mûri en très peu de temps.

-Simplement parce que je voulais te revoir.

-Au bout de deux semaines hein !? On peut pas dire que je t'ai vraiment manqué !

-Bien sûr que si !!! répliqua Edward d'une voix un poil trop brusque à son goût. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps !

-Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence moi aussi !

Le ton du jeune homme et son expression qui s'était enfin modifié pour devenir un peu plus sévère mirent en alerte Edward qui plissa des yeux.

-Et je peux savoir quelles pensées glorieuses tu avais pour moi !!?

-... Non, mais je peux te dire ce que _toi_ tu pensais !

-...

-Alors laisse moi deviné ? fit Jacob en se rapprochant un peu plus du vampire. Tu devais te dire «mais quel lâche j'ai été, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu bougé», tu devais te sentir coupable, tu devais aussi avoir peur ou plutôt avoir pitié de moi et de cette putain d'douleur !!! cracha le jeune loup-garou.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du vampire qui fixa Jacob d'un œil mauvais. Il s'avança lui aussi vers le Quileute et répliqua :

-Je n'ai pas eu pitié, j'ai juste manqué cruellement de courage comme tu le dis si bien !! Et crois moi que je n'ai pas aimé réagir ainsi !

-Pauvre chéri, plains toi tant que t'y es ! répliqua le jeune indien en croisant les bras.

Edward se força à ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Enfin de compte Jacob n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça ! Mais... dans le comportement de son petit loup il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de rancune, comme si c'était juste de la bouderie. Le Cullen s'approcha rapidement de Jake s'en que ce dernier ne puisse réagir et agrippa le menton mâte du plus jeune qui lui arrivait, néanmoins, maintenant à sa hauteur. Il fixa son regard dans celui du loup-garou et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes. Peu de secondes mais elles avaient été cependant largement suffisante.

Jacob se dégagea en grognant et une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues. Il se doutait, bien évidement, que le vampire avait lut dans ses pensées. Il avait presque faillit oublié cette saloperie de faculté !!

Edward resta quelques instant figé, comme si il n'y croyait pas. Puis il se reprit bien vite et étira un sourire chaleureux, qu'il laissait rarement apparaître devant qui que se soit.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

Cette révélation qu'il venait juste de découvrir lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Seul Jacob était capable de le faire réagir ainsi. Son petit loup ne lui en voulait pas, c'était vrai... non, en faite il lui en voulait mais pas pour la raison qu'il croyait.

Le sourire du vampire eu un peu trop d'impact au goût du Quileute mais c'était pas comme si il y pouvait quelque chose. Alors en quelques secondes ils avaient réussi à faire abstraction de se mal-aise qui régnait entre eux depuis le début !? Tous ça grâce au foutu don de ce vampire et à ce fichu sourire !? Jacob fronça les sourcils, voulant montrer son mécontentement mais ses yeux qui hélas était posé sur les lèvres du vampire le trahir dans l'immédiat.

Edward s'approcha soudainement de Jake qui ne fit même pas un mouvement de recul ou ne barra le chemin au Cullen. Celui-ci enlaça le plus jeune et ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

-Je veux l'entendre Jacob, susurra le vampire à l'oreille de son petit loup.

-Ça sert à quoi crétin ? grogna le plus jeune.

-A flatter mon égo, répliqua le vampire en passant sa main dans les cheveux qui étaient maintenant court du loup-garou.

Jacob se renfrogna et fit la moue mais... au final il posa son front contre l'épaule du Cullen et déclara d'une petite voix :

-Hum, j't'en veux juste de pas être venu plut tôt !

Edward resserra son étreinte tout en inspirant l'odeur de son petit loup. Son nez alla glisser le long de la joue de Jacob pour finalement se diriger insensiblement dans son cou.

Le Quileute donna alors un petit coup de tête au Cullen.

-Hé, t'oublis que j'suis un loup-garou maintenant, si un vampire se met à me sentir comme ça j'risque de sortir les crocs.

-Tu mettras ta réaction sur le dos de l'instinct c'est ça !? Mais... si je me souviens bien quand tu étais un petit humain tu n'aimais pas trop que je te prennes dans mes bras ou que je te sente simplement parce que cela te gênais, c'était si mignon.

Jacob grogna de nouveau et donna un coup dans le dos du vampire.

-Edward, c'est mauvais ce qu'on fait, non !?

-Hum... si nous restons dans la logique, en effet !

-... Mes frères vont m'en vouloir, fit Jake en se dégageant un peu du vampire qui se retient de grogner.

-Ma famille également !

-On n'est pas obligé...

-N'oublie pas que l'odorat, que se soit chez les vampires ou les loups, et bien trop développé pour cacher quoique se soit !

-Tsss, de toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à cacher.

-Oh vraiment !?

Le ton joueur du Cullen n'échappa pas à Jacob qui le regarda d'un œil menaçant. Il se recula davantage d'Edward et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Ouais, et t'as quelque chose à redire !!!?

-Hum, il m'avait semblé pourtant, tout à l'heure, quand tu étais dans mes bars, que tu avais un tout autre sent...

-Rrraagh ferme là, rugit le Quileute en se retourna pour ne pas montrer sa honte.

Franchement, pourquoi ce satané Cullen, et particulièrement lui, avait hérité de ce don !!? Y avait de quoi péter son câble !!

-Tu sais que moi je t'aime alors il n'y pas de honte à..., commença le vampire en enlaçant de nouveau son petit loup.

-Hé, j'ai jamais dit que j't'aimais !! C'est juste que...

Jacob se stoppa et fit la grimace. Edward, lui, profita de cet instant qui faisait que son petit loup était horriblement mal à l'aise. Jake avait beau être devenu un puissant loup-garou il ne restait en somme qu'un simple humain ! Un tout jeune humain qui avait encore du mal avec ces sentiments compliqué que pouvait être l'amitié, l'amour ou autre.

-Que... !? insista le Cullen.

-Hum, que ça me fait du mal de penser à toi... comme à une personne que je dois détester !

-Ce qui veux dire en langage courant que tu m'aimes.

-Non, j't'aime pas, s'obstina le plus jeune.

-Très bien, alors reprenons ça d'une autre façon.

Jacob souffla en se demandant pourquoi le vampire insistait autant sûr ça. Il voyait pas que ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose !?

-Je le vois parfaitement mais je veux mettre les choses au clair. Après tout avant ta transformation je te disais que je t'aimais ce qui pourtant ne m'a pas empêcher de t'abandonner. Et maintenant que je te retrouve et que je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je vois que tu sais quand même que je t'aime toujours ! Mais... maintenant il ne reste plus que toi à...

-Rrragh, mais de toute façon tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi... !!?

-Pour être sur que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! répliqua rapidement le vampire.

-C'est bon j't'aime, voilà, t'es content !!!? fit le plus jeune comme si il voulait expédia ça le plus vite possible.

-Hum hum, ce n'est pas aussi sincère que je l'aurai voulu mais ça me va ! Et puis après tout je ne compte plus te quitter alors j'aurai tout le temps de t'arracher de nouveau ces mots !

-Ni compte pas ! répliqua Jacob en se tournant face au vampire. Hum, au fait je suis devenu le meneur de la meute donc, normalement, y aura pas de souci si tu reviens.

-Oh ? Et bien alors tant mieux, fit le Cullen avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Tu sais que parfois, j'ai vraiment envi de te taper, gronda le plus jeune.

-Hum... oui, je sais, répondit Edward en n'allant nicher son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

-Évidemment !!

Jacob laissa le vampire le sentir et érafler son cou de ses canines. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive mais s'obligeait à se laisser aller. Après tout il avait confiance en Edward mais le seul problème restait maintenant sa nature de loup qui lui disait de se dégager au plus vite !

Le Cullen savait se qui se passait dans la tête de son petit loup et c'est pour ça qu'il se redressa pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il déclara en se crispant légèrement :

-Je devrais peut-être m'éloigner un peu vu que cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas manger !

Jacob le savait aux yeux noirs qu'avait le vampire depuis le début mais...

-Si tu arrives à ne pas me mordre alors que tu es dans cet état, dis toi qu'après j'aurai toujours confiance en toi !

-Hum, tu es dur là ! répliqua Edward en souriant.

-T'avais qu'à pas n'embêter avec tes «je t'aime» et ta pseudo-culpabilité !

-Et se sont les vampires les méchants, hein !? fit le Cullen en replongeant dans le cou de son petit loup.

Jacob passa ses bras autour de la taille du vampire et alla lui aussi nicher son visage dans son cou froid et pâle. Il se contenta de frotter le bout de son nez contre la peau alors qu'Edward, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y goûter.

Il se retenait d'y planter ses crocs mais sa langue elle ne se gênait pas. Il la faisait glisser lentement le lent du cou pour parfois aller taquiner l'oreille sensible du plus jeune. Il respirait aussi l'odeur de Jacob qu'il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi forte. Autant quand il était humain il avait du mal à ne pas planter ses canines autant là, l'envi lui démangeait tellement qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir.

-Hé, tu sais que si toi tu as des envies de loup-garou moi j'ai des envies de vampire, fit Edward comme pour persuader le Quileute qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'éloigne même si au fond il ne voulait vraiment pas.

-Pauvre chou, t'aime vraiment te plaindre décidément, le taquina l'indien.

-Oh, tu veux peut-être que je te donnes une raison de te plaindre à toi aussi !?

-T'as qu'à essayer sale vampire !!!

-Ne soit pas si vulgaire mon mignon petit chiots.

Leurs taquineries dura encore un certain moment jusqu'à ce que Jacob mette fin au supplice du vampire qu'il sentait vraiment sur le point de ne plus tenir. Enfin, y mettre fin était peut-être un peu vite dit. En effet embrasser le vampire n'était pas vraiment l'un des meilleurs moyens pour le faire se sentir mieux ! Mais au moins ça l'occupait à autre chose et donc son envie de mordre le jeune homme devant lui avait diminué légèrement.

Edward mis fin au baiser qui l'avait fait monter on ne sait où dans un bonheur qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteins. Pourvoir retouché si intimement le Quileute le faisait se sentir si bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés.

Le Cullen fit glisser durement ses doigts le long du buste du plus jeune qui se dit que pour une fois qu'il mettait un tee-shirt le vampire aurait put faire un effort et ne pas le déchirer ! Mais... le désir qui émanait d'Edward ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire ! En faite s'était plutôt le corps sous le vêtement qu'il voulait et simplement ça.

Leurs retrouvailles se déroulèrent ainsi. A partir du moment où tout avait semblait clair dans les esprits plus aucun des deux n'avaient parler. Le contact physique avait alors primé. Il s'était déroulé comme si ça avait été le dernier, même si ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout. La faim d'Edward ne leur permettant pas de prendre ce risque.

Au final le sang de Jacob n'avait pas coulé et la faim du Cullen s'était accru. Et au bout du compte se qu'ils en avaient tiré n'était qu'un désir encore plus puissant !

Alors que la nuit leur était tombé dessus depuis déjà un bon moment le loup-garou et le vampire c'était enfin décidé à se séparer. Chacun retournant vers leur chez-soi respectif. Ils avaient sellé leur séparation par un baiser et s'était difficilement quitté des yeux alors qu'ils ne savaient pas lorsqu'ils se reverraient de nouveau !

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0°

Oh là là, c'est quoi ce chapitre au trop fort parfum guimauve o.O je ne me savais pas autant portée sur le romantisme et tout ce qui va avec !!! Bah... on va dire que c'est la faute des deux tourtereaux !

Aaah, j'annonce que je modifierai un peu la chronologie du livre vu que Bella va bientôt débarqué (désolé d'avance pour les antis-Isabella :p).

Au faite... désolé pour ce chapitre assez... hum, peu glorieux ^^'' et aussi pour les fautes U.U


	6. Des nouveaux venus

Hello tout le monde !

Et oui, enfin de retour, c'est pas trop tôt vous allez me dire je suis sûr (bande de méchants !), enfin je suis là maintenant et avec un beau chapitre en prime ^^ oui, bon, beau... à vous de jugez ^^'

J'annonce une nouvelle fois que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne fais que modifié l'histoire pour des fins purement yaoistique (oui, vous pouvez m'acclamer ça ne me gêne pas :p).

Trêve de débilité, un gros merci pour tout votre soutient et les belles et motivantes reviews que vous me laissez ^^ d'ailleurs j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais maintenant reste quand même mes très chers anonymes :

**Louloute :** nan, faut pas me faire une crise cardiaque, je serai triste sinon T_T (et puis faut bien que quelqu'un soutienne le ''p'tit loup'' :p). La prise de super Louloute n'est pas sûr de fonctionner je te préviens, mais c'est comme tu le sens si t'es prête à affronter Sam ^^ mais si je peux te donner un conseil, entraine toi bien, t'en aura bien besoin ^^'

**kamkam85 :** Merci beaucoup ;) alors pour ta fic ? Toujours pas posté ? Je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça peut donner *_*

**Hancock-sama (ou Sets :p) :** Désolé U.U j'ai vraiment eu trop la flemme de refaire ! (pour changer !) Bon, en tout cas je devais te raconter des choses très gentilles en réponse à tes merveilleuses reviews *_* vraiment Merci !

**Résumé**** : **Jacob est devenu un loup-garou, et en plus de ça il est l'Alpha. La bande et son père sont inquiet de son comportement et ne le comprennent pas vraiment. Faut dire qu'un loup qui traine avec un vampire ça fait désordre ! Surtout pour Sam qui se doute de quelques petites choses depuis un passage d'Edward dans le lit du jeune indien.

Alice est au courant de la relation qui uni son frère et le loup, mais elle est bien la seule parmi le clan Cullen.

Et enfin, Edward et Jacob se sont quitté sur de bons termes malgré quelques soucis déjà oubliés.

Maintenant je ferai ce genre de résumé, parce que c'est vrai que je poste pas forcément très rapidement U.U

Enfin bref, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 6 : **Des nouveaux venus

Le jeune homme passa une main lasse sur son visage, frottant doucement ses paupières encore fermées par un très récent réveil. Il souffla longuement en laissant retomber son bras, absolument pas motivé par l'idée de se lever. Mais, comme tout bon matin qui se respect, il devait faire grâce au monde de sa présence, alors que pour une fois il aurait bien aimé dormir, donnant un jour de repos à son ego mal placé.

Néanmoins il avait conscience que sa journée se révélerait assez difficile, alors pour commencer du bon pied il avait intérêt à vite se dépêcher de se lever, de se préparer, et d'arriver à avoir encore plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Parce que les discussions qui s'annonçaient avec en plus, il se doutait fortement, des réparties sanglantes à tout bout de champs, ça demandaient beaucoup de force ! Hélas, il allait en faire la douloureuse expérience le jour même. Et si ce n'était pas le cas il se dirait certainement que les extraterrestres avaient enfin réussi à conquérir la Terre !

Bon... il nage en plein délire ! Il faut qu'il aille prendre une douche et d'urgence. C'est vraiment pas bon de planer comme ça en de tel circonstance !

Le jeune homme se leva tout de même lentement et ce fut toujours dans un état semi-comateux qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Machinalement il ouvrit la porte, la referma, se déshabilla, alla sous la douche et alluma le jet. La température ne le fit même pas tressaillir et il resta ainsi figé pendant de bonnes minutes, profitant plus du bien être de l'eau sur sa peau que du fait qu'elle pourrait, par exemple, l'aider à se débarbouiller un peu.

Toujours un peu dans le brouillard malgré l'efficacité revigorante de l'eau tiède, Jacob se saisi d'une serviette pour s'essuyer légèrement. Mais en même temps elle n'eut pas un grand travail à faire vu qu'il était déjà pratiquement 'sec' dix secondes après être sorti de sous la douche.

Sans aucune pudeur le jeune homme sorti de la salle d'eau, cachant négligemment son intimité avec la serviette - au cas ou que son paternel passerait dans le coin ! Il reparti en direction de sa chambre dans laquelle il se mit à la recherche de potentiels affaires qui serait lui faire envi, aujourd'hui il était pas vraiment d'humeur à ne trainer qu'avec un léger short. Il choisi alors plutôt un jean délavé et abimé, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir ample et, ô exploit, qui semblait assez propre.

Alors qu'il enfilait rapidement un boxer, ayant fini ses prévision vestimentaire, sa porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Il arriva à retenir au dernier moment le cri efféminé qui allait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais se figea tout de même brutalement en grimaçant.

Il avait été sur le point de se retourner pour gronder sa colère, quand un hurlement indigné de fille effarouchée lui parvient :

-Aaaaaah, espèce de débauché ! avait crié la jeune fille en cachant instantanément son visage rougissant derrière ses mains - mais bizarrement il restait un petit espèce au niveau des yeux !

Jacob s'était soudain décontracté en laissant apparaître une expression plus que maussade sur son visage. Il s'était retourné pour grogner sur sa charmante et merveilleuse camarade de meute et même si il ne découvrit que le vide devant ses yeux, il fit d'une vois forte :

-J'te signal que c'est encore ma chambre !

Jacob n'entendit qu'un vulgaire gros mots en provenance, certainement, du salon, exprimé par la si délicate Leath. Il jura contre la jeune fille, avant de tout de même se dépêcher d'enfiler son jean et tout le reste. Franchement, il trainait la plupart du temps devant elle avec un short qui faisait à peine quelques centimètre de plus que son sous-vêtement, cette fille était vraiment un cas désespéré !

Fin près il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le salon. Maintenant... il avait plus qu'à se débrouiller à trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser rapidement.

Il arriva décontracté dans le petit salon de leur maison, et même les regards menaçants posés sur lui ne le firent pas tressaillir. Un seul regard semblait un peu plus indulgent envers lui : celui de son père.

Il leur offrit un magnifique sourire et l'air de rien demanda :

-Que me vaut ce plaisir !

Leath s'était apprêtait à répliquer, répondant une nouvelle fois à son caractère impulsif, mais Sam l'arrêta d'un geste simple de la main.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu argumenté Jacob. J'ai bien compris que la 'discussion' ne semblait pas fonctionner avec toi !

Le jeune indien tilta mais ne laissa toujours rien paraître.

-Ce qui veux dire ?

-C'est tout simple : je t'ordonne d'arrêter de fréquenter ce vampire !

-Tu m'ordonne, hein ? répliqua Jacob d'un ton narquois.

-Tu as beau être l'Alpha, tu dois savoir que la meute dans son ensemble et celle qui possède le pouvoir. Et... je pense que tu as remarqué, mais personne n'est de ton côté.

Le visage de l'indien se durcit. Il hallucinait ou... il était entrain de subir une Rébellion ?

-Mais bordel ! Vous savez même pas ce que je fais avec lui ! s'énerva soudainement Jacob.

-Personnellement j'en ai une petite idée ! Et c'est bien pour ça que j'insiste sur le fait que tu ne dois plus le revoir.

Pendant quelques secondes les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard. Jacob avait bien vu que son père avait essayé d'intervenir pour apaiser la tension soudaine mais apparemment il n'avait pas eu le courage pour continuer... ou tout simplement étais-ce parce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

Sans rien demandé à personne, Jacob s'approcha brutalement de Sam et le tira par le bras. En un rien de temps les deux indiens avaient traversés la maison et s'étaient retrouvé dehors, dans le jardin de derrière.

Sans attendre Jacob fit de nouveau entendre son ton hargneux :

-J'peux savoir pourquoi ça te dérange autant que j'entretienne des relations avec les Cullen ? Au cas ou tu le serais pas ça pourrait nous être bénéfique, à nous la meute !

-Même si les Cullen sont différents ils restent des vampires ! Donc même ainsi il n'y aurait aucune possibilité de rapprochement entre eux et nous. Et puis s'il-te-plait ne me prend pas pour un crétin ! Ce que tu fais avec ce Cullen, ça n'a rien avoir entre nos histoires de vampires et de loups garous !

Le jeune lui lança un regard encore plus noir tout en serrant les dents, néanmoins il continua :

-Et bah justement ! Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire alors !

-Le problème Jacob, souffla Sam, c'est que tu es un loup et lui un vampire ! Et désolé pour toi, mais tu devras vivre avec ! C'est pour ça que je t'interdis de continuer ce que vous êtes entrain de faire et qui est plus que contre-nature ! assena Sam déterminé.

Jacob sentait son corps trembler. Sa rage, non, sa haine était palpable. Le plus vieux la sentait parfaitement et c'est pourquoi il ordonna à Jake de se calmer. Le simple fait d'entendre ça provoqua une nouvelle décharge de colère chez le jeune homme. Il savait que ça dégénérerait si il se transformait en loup maintenant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Qu'on lui ordonne d'agir ainsi, que tout le monde lui tourne le dos. Tout ça ne rendait ça colère que plus fébrile.

Si il voulait continuer à voir Edward c'était son problème, pas celui de la meute ! Leur relation n'avait rien avoir avec le conflit vampire/loup-garou, même si chacun des deux appartenaient à ces espèces. Jacob ferma violemment les yeux, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il n'était question que de quelques secondes.

Au moment ou il allait se transformé et que l'image persistante d'Edward se figeait dans son esprit, une secousse lui fit tout arrêter. Comme au ralenti il vit toute les informations qu'il y avait dans sa tête, tous les sons qui lui bourdonnaient aux oreilles s'envoler. Jacob s'écroula alors contre le sol, devant lui Sam avait le bras tendu et un regard noir, où un léger voile d'inquiétude pouvait se voire.

/*-*-*-*/

Son changement de comportement avait été loin de passer inaperçu. En même temps de passer de zombie ambulant à comique en herbe, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait plus discret comme évolution. Et il ne fallait pas être plus qu'un simple humain pour s'en rendre compte ! Alors bien évidemment que sa famille avait clairement vu la différence. De un parce qu'il n'avait plus l'air encore plus triste qu'à l'habitude, de deux parce qu'il n'avait plus l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, de trois parce qu'il parlait de nouveau normalement avec eux, et de quatre, étant nettement le plus important, Edward affichait maintenant un sourire perpétuel sur ses lèvres. Bon, rien d'excessif, mais il n'étirait plus la grimace d'indifférence, de colère, de tristesse d'avant.

A peine avait-il mit un pied dans la maison qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils n'avaient rien osé dire, ayant peur de le braquer, et seul Alice s'était permit un petit sourire discret. Elle l'avait vu... la joie de son frère de retrouver son... son compagnon. Elle trouvait ça toujours un peu dérangeant, mais si il fallait choisir entre sa haine des loups-garous et l'amour qu'elle porte à Edward, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde.

Après un bref échange avec sa famille le 'jeune' vampire était monté vers sa chambre. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi pensait ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout ça montrait simplement qu'ils s'étaient fait du soucis pour lui, alors il prenait bien leur curiosité. Même si il ne leur révélerait rien de sitôt et surtout pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire juste avant de revenir.

Une fois dans sa chambre Edward s'était mit distraitement un peu de musique - classique bien sûr ! - avant de se caler contre la grande baie vitré qui donnait directement sur les bois. Depuis son départ son esprit était envahi par son p'tit loup. Quand il y repensait il trouvait ça incroyable d'être autant obnubilé par un homme qu'il n'avait vu pas plus de trois fois. Surement parce que leur première rencontre est ce qu'on peut qualifier de « inoubliable ».

La joie d'avoir revu Jacob était certes forte, mais comme pendant ces derniers jours il restait quelques peu inquiet. Après tout il avait de nouveau laisser le Quileute seul avec les siens. Et la différence entre leur deux familles était bien que la sienne était au courant. Peut-être pas de leur relation particulière, mais au moins de leur rencontre. Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient surement pas apprécié.

Edward souffla. Le pire c'est qu'il pressentait que son inquiétude n'allait que s'accroitre. Du moins jusqu'à son prochain tête à tête avec Jacob. Il aimerait tant... tant pouvoir lui parler en cet instant. Savoir ce qu'il fait, comment il va... Le vampire plissa ses yeux d'or - il s'était prit un cas-croute sur la route -, s'il était déjà dans cet état, il savait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps, deux/trois jours tout au plus. Même si il connaissait les conséquences il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre de son p'tit loup. Le Cullen se dit alors que la bonne idée la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ça serait de parler technologie, genre un portable ça peut rendre de sacrés services !

Edward sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte. La surprise se lut quelques instants sur son visage, peu habitué à se qu'il ne prévoit pas l'arrivée de quelqu'un, mais disparu presque aussitôt. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, le visiteur entra.

-Que puis-je pour toi Alice ? demanda impassible Edward.

La sœurette souffla, un sourire perpétuel sur ses petites lèvres, avant de répliquer en s'avançant vers son frère qui lui tournait toujours le dos :

-Je préfère beaucoup plus quand tu souris mon frère adoré. Dis moi, il faut que je mette des oreilles et une queue de loup pour que tu te montres un peu plus joyeux en ma présence ?

-Désolé Alice, mais il te manquerait aussi le caractère, répliqua Edward en lui faisant face et en lui souriant doucement.

-Aah, alors moi aussi j'ai le droit à cette rareté de la nature : le magnifique sourire d'Edward Cullen !

-T'en fais trop Alice, souffla ce dernier.

-Mais jamais voyons !

-Je n'ai pas envie...

-Ah... Stop ! Attends, tu m'as même pas laisser le temps de te demander !

-Et pourquoi je l'aurai fais ? La réponse sera toujours non !

-Ah vraiment ? Tu sais avant je pouvais te laisser négliger ta garde robe, mais plus maintenant ! Tu dois être élégant en toute circonstance cher Edward, répliqua Alice, déterminée.

-Je le suis toujours, et ce que je porte un costard, un habit de moine, ou même des vieux chiffons !

-Hum, vaniteux va ! Bon, et puis même ci c'était le cas, tu crois franchement que le style que tu as aujourd'hui peux plaire à... qui tu sais ?

-... Il ne c'est jamais plein, répondit Edward, après avoir un peu réfléchi.

-Il est bien trop gentils pour ça, répliqua Alice en haussant les épaules. Mais attends qu'il est atteint la vingtaine, qu'il est alors appris à te défier et que son sens de l'esthétique se soit développer ! Et bien là, t'y couperas pas ! Alors autant qu'on règle cette histoire tout de suite, non ? A moins...

-Alice, gronda sourdement Edward.

-... à moins que tu n'es pas l'intention de rester avec lui bien longtemps.

Après un regard noir, Edward se déplaça avec grâce vers l'unique table se trouvant dans sa chambre. Il prit les clés qui étaient déçu et déclara alors, d'un ton un peu maussade :

-D'accord mais c'est moi qui conduit !

Un lumineux sourire de la victoire éclaira le visage d'Alice. Et voilà, gagné !

Tout en se dirigeant vers le garage avec son frère, la petite Cullen se dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le talon d'Achille d'Edward ! Rien que pour ça elle bénissait ce loup-garou.

/*-*-*-*/

Une douleur aigu lui démangeait le cou et se répandait dans tout son crâne. Ce fut la seule chose dont Jacob Black se rendit compte quant-il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux étaient plissés aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Bon Dieu, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur ! C'était bien évidemment pas comparable avec ce qu'il avait dû subir lors de sa transformation, mais c'était quand même une douleur plus forte que la moyenne.

Jacob fronça soudainement davantage ses sourcils, il avait entendu un bruit assez proche de lui. Il le reconnu comme étant celui d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Peut-être celle de sa chambre ? Surement, il avait l'impression d'être installé sur un lit. Il tenta lentement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fut aveuglé pendant un temps par la lumière du soleil, mais bien vite ses yeux s'y adoptèrent. Il tourna alors instinctivement son regard vers la porte... là où se trouvait son père ! Debout, celui-ci le fixait impassible. Jamais encore Jacob n'avait vu son père sans une once d'expression. Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Après un temps le jeune indien tenta également de se redresser, mais fut pris de vertige.

-Vas-y plus doucement, gronda son père.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son fils pour aller se poser sur son lit. Avec délicatesse il posa une main dans le haut de son dos et une sur son ventre. Jacob arriva alors doucement à se retrouvé sur ses fesses, la tête encore un peu tournante mais rien de bien grave.

-Eh ben, Sam n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte, soupira Billy en s'écartant un peu de Jacob.

Comme si on lui avait donné une claque celui-ci écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Tous les événements précédents lui revenant en mémoire. La 'dispute' avec ses camarades de meutes, le tête à tête avec Sam, la colère qu'il a ressenti... et puis Edward, son image...

Jacob ferma un instant les yeux. S'était vraiment pas le moment de penser au vampire, il avait d'autres petits soucis à régler avant. Bon, le côté positif du coup que lui avait donné son ainé c'était qu'on moins, maintenant, il était calme !

-Ça peut aller ? demanda son paternel, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

-Pffou... ouais, c'est sûr que j'ai déjà été mieux, mais... j'arriverai à supporter, t'inquiète pas ! fit le jeune Black en se massant les tempes, l'air grognon.

-Hum... tant mieux, même si tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

-Pa'... s'te-plait, épargne moi, Sam m'a rétamer pour la journée là. D'ailleurs, il est encore là ? interrogea Jacob qui ne sentait personne à l'horizon, à part son père bien sûr.

-Non, mais crois pas qu'il aura abandonner.

-J'm'en doute, soupira le pauvre p'tit loup.

Le visage dépité de son fils fit un peut de peine à Billy. C'est pourquoi, en tant que père indulgent, il préféra changer de sujet :

-Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit-il avec un sourire.

Jacob ne lui répondit que par un regard méfiant. Sans s'en préoccuper Billy continua :

-Tu te souviens de Isabella ? Ou plutôt _Bella_ ?

Le visage du jeune s'illumina quelques peu. Un peu qu'il se souvenait de cette fille ! Ils étaient plutôt proche quand ils étaient petits.

-Ouais, j'm'en souviens, pourquoi ? demanda Jacob, impatient.

-Je ne connais pas les détails, mais elle a décidé de venir vivre avec son père à Forks.

Le sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres du jeune Quileute.

-Et Charlie lui à demandé si elle voulait intégrer le lycée du coin, ou celui de la Push, en précisant que c'est là où tu étais, poursuivi le paternel, ravi malgré les circonstances de voir son fils avec le sourire.

-Et alors ? fit Jacob, de plus en plus curieux et impatient.

-Bah alors elle à décider de venir à la Push ! Elle c'est surement dit que ça serai plus facile de commencé à vivre dans une ville si au moins elle avait un ami près d'elle.

-C'est trop biien ! se réjouit Jacob en s'étirant, un peu trop rapidement cependant.

-On se calme, fit Billy, soudainement inquiet par la grimace de son fils. Et pas que aujourd'hui Jacob ! Bella est une fille et assez timide pour ce que je m'en souviens, alors essai de te tenir à peu près correctement !

-Oh ça va, j'ai encore des bonnes manières, râla le jeune.

-Et... tu sais que tu dois garder secret ta...

-Pa' j'ai franchement l'impression que tu as une piètre opinion de moi ! Que se soit pour mon comportement ou pour mon niveau intellectuel. C'est vexant tu sais !

-Et bien toi tu sais ce qu'on dit : y a que la vérité qui blesse, répliqua Billy avec un large sourire.

-T'es dur là, souffla Jacob, l'ai blessé.

-Tss, c'est ça oui ! Bon, tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Le jeune Quileute, à la question, se souvient alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. Et s'en qu'il ne s'y attende son ventre grogna fortement. Lui qui s'était pas plaint jusqu'à présent, montra clairement qu'il avait maintenant suffisamment attendu et qu'il voulait sa part ! Ok, direction la cuisine.

-Et comment ! s'exclama Jacob. Euh... tu peux juste m'aider à me relever ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Billy souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, mais s'approcha tout de même de son fils. Après tout il ne s'était pas donné la peine de cuisiner pour que ça finisse à la poubelle. Alors même si son fils n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre il ira jusqu'à la cuisine. Et puis la faim donne toujours les moyens !

/*-*-*-*/

Le vieux chasseur marchait tranquillement dans la forêt. Sa démarche était assez lente et son expression reflétait sa lassitude. Il était resté plus de trois heures entre ses arbres et rien ! Aucune prise ! Et pire, il n'avait même pas entre-aperçu ne serais-se qu'un peu un quelconque animal. Il rentrait le fusil sous l'épaule, le sac qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains complètement vide.

Il vit au loin la route qui longeait la forêt, elle était isolé et presque personne n'y venait, sauf les chasseur comme lui. Il renifla bruyamment. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu à beaucoup bouger associé à ce climat plus que froid et humide, il avait surement attrapé un rhum. Alors en plus de revenir les mains vide, il allait devoir se coltiner un coup de froid ! C'était franchement une journée ou la chance lui souriait, vraiment !

Le petit vieux, de ses oreilles un peu fragiles et moins vives qu'avant, n'entendit pas le très léger bruissement derrière lui. Cependant se sons aurait été inaudible même pour une jeune personne aux oreilles encore bien actives ! Il continua alors normalement son chemin, ne remarquant pas non plus une autre chose étrange : comme une présence. Là, quelques personnes l'aurait repérer, mais la fatigue du chasseur devait jouer et il passa outre.

Le ciel étant gris et aucun rayon de soleil ne traversant ce rideau, l'homme ne put voir l'ombre qui aurait dû se dessiner près de lui. L'ombre de ce qui se trouvait, en cet instant, juste derrière lui, à seulement quelques centimètres.

Mais cette présence dû à un moment se trouver trop proche car le chasseur se figea soudainement. Fronçant les sourcils, le regard légèrement inquiet, il se tourna lentement. Il ne fini même pas son tour que ses yeux s'ouvrir d'horreur et qu'il s'écroulait la seconde suivante.

Chamboulé par le coup qu'il reçu il se sentit alors perdu. Il voyait flou, ne savait pas se qu'il se passait, mais... une chose était sûr : il avait peur, il voulait partir !

Respirant bruyamment, son cœur s'accélérant comme jamais, lui faisant ressentir une sensation bizarre dans son torse et le long de ses bras, il essaya de se relever. Mais il ne pu faire plus de deux gestes qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre le sol. Il n'avait même plus le courage d'hurler, tout son corps était tétanisé, mais pas seulement lui, sa tête aussi. Il se disait c'est la fin, se répétait inlassablement qu'il allait mourir. Ses dents se mirent à claquer et son corps trembla.

Il reprit alors soudainement le contrôle de sa voix en poussant un cri déchirant, ne pouvant supporter la douleur intense qui se répandait dans ses veines. Il sentait son cou pulser à une vitesse incroyable, alors même qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en feu.

Et puis le feu se répandit. Remontant jusqu'à son visage, s'aventurant vers son torse, il sentit d'ailleurs une pique de douleur quand il atteint son cœur, traversant son ventre, et allant même jusqu'à longer ses jambes. Il était figés, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses yeux devenaient vides, il ne pensait plus. Le vieux chasseur venait de s'éteindre sous la douleur atroce de ce feu. Il était mort !

/*-*-*-*/

Et hop, un petit chapitre de fini ^^ désolé, vous venez de lire une scène supposée être triste et moi je vous casse tout T_T (la honte est sur moi !).

Enfin, vous avez aimé ? Il était un peu court, et pas spécialement très intéressant, mais bon, j'aime développer les pensées des personnages ^^ (même si c'est pas super U.U).


End file.
